


Nothing Else Matters

by MiltyMilts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiltyMilts/pseuds/MiltyMilts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a pretty normal life up to now. But when a new boy in his class catches his interest, his life starts to get very interesting.....</p><p> </p><p>Okay so this is my first fan fic ever so go easy on me :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monday morning and Dean was hating life. It was the beginning of another year of school. He turned over in bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table which read 8:00am.

 _‘Time to face the music,’_ Dean sighed as he rolled out of his nice warm bed to get dressed.  Not aiming to impress, Dean threw on his usual; a plain t shirt, a plaid button up over the top and his favourite ripped jeans.

 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dean walked into the kitchen five minutes later almost crashing into his little brother Sam.

 _‘Heya Sammy!_ _Ready for another year of education?_ ’ Dean sarcastically asked as he walked up to the kitchen bench and started making coffee.

 _‘Dean’_ Sam sighed, _‘School isn’t really that bad. Sure not all subject leave people jumping for joy, but you get to see your friends and school is where you start building your future._ ’ Sam replied not looking while pouring Lucky Charms in to a breakfast bowl.

 _‘Why are you such a nerd?’_ Dean mumbled as leaned against the kitchen bench and taking a sip from his drink. Sam shot Dean a look he would call ‘Bitch face #32 you-call-me-that-all-the-time-and-its-annoying.’ Sam looked as if he was about to say something in his defence when Mary Winchester joyfully sung ‘ _Morning Boys’_ as she entered the room.

 _‘Morning Mom’_ both boys replied, Dean adding ‘ _Want some coffee?’_ holding out a cup. Mary took the offered drink and sipped it.

_‘Oh I almost forgot to ask. Dean is it alright if you take Sam to school and back home from now on? My extra hours at work…. I just can’t do it anymore and your both going to the same school now so…’_

_‘Mom. It’s okay! Of course I can take little Sammy here to school’_ Dean cut off his worrying mother as he walked up to his brother and ruffled his hair.

Deans father John, had died six months ago in a car accident and things had been pretty tough for a few months. Mary started working full time at the bank to try and keep up with the family’s bills. Dean could tell that it was wearing her out so he decided to get some afterschool and weekend work at Bobby’s scrapyard and garage to help take the pressure off. Mary of course wouldn’t accept Dean’s money, so he decided to make it a college fund for Sammy. Dean knew Sam had a bright future and with dad gone, it was going to be hard to pay for college. Bobby was like a second father to Dean and he actually enjoyed working there so it was a win/win situation.

 _‘Dean!’_ Sam protested to his older brothers annoying affection.

 _‘C’mon Sammy, Don’t wanna be late for the first day of school now do we?_ ’ Dean said walked up and kissed his mother goodbye.  Grabbing his school bag, leather jacket and car keys he head outside.

 

Dean walked up to his 1967 Chevy Impala and noted that it needed a wash. For his 16th birthday John had handed the keys to Dean and said ‘ _You better damn well look after her!’_  It was pretty much the best day of Deans life.

Dean started the impala and randomly selected one of his prized tapes out of the old shoebox as Sam got into the passenger seat.  The drive to school was quiet apart from ACDC playing in the background and Sam’s usual complaining.

_‘Dean. Why can’t we listen to some more recent music?’_

_‘You know the rules Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.’_

As Dean pulled into the school car park he let out a sigh. Sam on the other hand was rushing to get out of the car.

 _‘That keen to go to school are you Sammy?’_ Dean looked over to where Sam was looking at and saw a young blonde girl waiting by the gate. _‘Ah I see. You still got the hots for... Jess was it? Y’know you should just ask her out.’_ Dean laughed.

Ignoring his comment Sam muttered _, ‘Bye Dean’_ as he got out, shut the door and walked toward the girl.

 

Dean sat in the impala for few more minutes contemplating whether to skip school and find something better to do, but then he thought better of it. He was going to try this year at school. He wanted to at least graduate in a few years and make his mom proud, even if he didn’t go to college.  No. He was definitely not going to college.  Taking the keys out of the ignition, he got out of the car and started walking into the school grounds.

Lawrence high school was not Dean’s idea of a good time, but he had some pretty great and feral friends. They weren’t the popular kids nor were they unpopular. They were the in betweeners.

There was Jo, Deans best friend since pretty much birth. Although Dean was a few months older than Jo they have always got along. Jo’s mother Ellen has been good friends with Dean’s mother since way before Dean’s parent even got married.

Ash, was a year older than Dean, but had repeated a year. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart. Dudes a genius, but he went off the tracks a bit last year and started skipping school a lot and his once A+ grades turned in to no grades at all. Over the holidays Ellen had pretty much adopted him and set him on the straight and narrow.

Charlie was Deans little sister that he never wanted. She moved to Lawance at the start of last year with a mysterious past. Sometimes when she was drunk she would claim that her real name isn’t really Charlie. Dean sometimes thought that she’s probably in witness protection or something.

 

When Dean got to home group, Jo and Charlie were already at the back of the room. ‘ _Hear about the new kids?’_ Jo whispered to Dean as he sat down next to them.

‘ _New kids?’_ Dean questioned. Lawrence high didn’t have new students very often, unless they were coming up from elementary school.

 _‘Yeah there’s a new family just moved in. Apparently there like super rich and super-hot_.’ Charlie whispered.  

 _‘I heard they were really religious’_ Jo commented. _‘There’s about five of them I think, four guys one girl, I heard Meg say._ ’

 _‘Ha! Of course Meg would know! New meat to get her claws into.’_ Dean spat. ‘ _Good luck to them._ ’

Just as Dean finished his sentence an unfamiliar guy and a girl walked into the room. The girl had long wavy red hair and fair skin. Dean thought he was pretty attractive and was someone all the guys would go after. She seemed pretty confident as she sat down at an empty desk.

The guy next to her had dark brown, almost black, hair which was messy and had bits poking out everywhere. It looked like he just got out of bed and had never been brushed. Scratch that. It looked like serious sex hair. Another thing Dean noticed about the guy was that he was wearing a tan trench coat. Seemed like an unusual piece of clothing to wear to school. Who even wore trench coats at their age? Oh well Dean wasn’t one to judge. He walked around in ripped jeans, band shirts or plaid with his leather jacket opposed to skinny jeans like the other guys his age.

Trenchcoat –he decided to call him – shyly looked around the room before making eye contact with Dean. Electric blue eyes bore in Dean’s green.  Dean found himself lost in the intensity of those eyes. Both had a staring contest for which seemed like hours before Jo started waving her hand in front of Deans face grabbing his attention.

 _‘Earth to Dean?’_ Jo sung.

‘ _Huh?’_ Dean unintelligently replied once his gaze was broken from the stranger in the trench coat. ‘I said they must be the new kids’ Jo said as she rolled her eyes at Deans lack of attention. ‘Oh ah cool’ Dean replied turning from Jo to look at Trenchcoat again who had sat down to the red head.  

There was something about him that intrigued Dean. Something about the way his eyes seem to laser focus into Dean’s soul or something. Man that sounds gay Dean thought at his own description.  

 _‘What else do you know about him?’_ Dean questioned both Jo and Charlie.

 _‘Huh?_ ’ Jo replied.

 _‘Them’_ Dean smoothly corrected. ‘ _What else do you know about them? The new kids?’_

‘ _Well not much, I mean just the rumours we were talking about before. Why?’_ Jo questioned _._

 _‘I just wanna know what there like that’s all’_ Dean answered.

It was kinda the truth. He was a little interested in them, but really only blue eyes over there. Why was he thinking like this? Maybe he could be friends with this guy. Yeah friends.

 ‘ _Hey Charlie-’_ Dean started.

 _‘I’ll have a folder of information for you at 3:00pm_.’ Charlie cut off.

If you ever want any dirt on anyone, Charlie was the person to go to. She can hack just about anything and can get you stack information on just about anything in less than 12 hours. She will probably end up working for the FBI or CIA one day.

‘ _Thanks Charlie. Ill owe you one.’_ Dean said.

 _‘No Winchester. You’ll owe me 20 bucks_.’ Charlie deadpanned.

 _‘What!? C’mon don’t I get friends rates or something?’_ Dean argued

 _‘Hey I gotta make a living somehow’_ Charlie joked as the bell went for the first class.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘ _I’ll see you guys later’_ He waved as he head out the door to his first class.

Dean looked at his time table as he walked down the hall toward his locker. English first.

 _‘Awesome’_ Dean sighed. That left him wondering which classes Trenchcoat had. Man I really gotta get this dude out of my head.

 

When Dean reached the English room he looked around to see who was in his class this year. The class was mostly chicks, which Dean didn’t mind until he saw Meg Masters. Dean hated that bitch. She was manipulative and so full of herself she should weigh a ton. She sat with her almost as equally bad friends Bela and Ruby. They were the school sluts. Between the three of them, they have had just about every guy in the school. Dean was definitely no virgin, but he didn’t give it up that easily.

Dean looked over to the other side of the class where he recognised Chuck, Garth and Ash sitting along the back.

 _‘Ash son-of-a-bitch, what are you doing here?_ ’ Dean laughed as he walked up to the group.

‘ _Winchester! I don’t know_ ’ Ash said shaking his head in shame ‘ _It was Ellen’s idea.’_ He returned. 

 _‘Hey guys’_ Dean said as he mocked saluted Chuck and Garth.

 _‘Hi Dean’_ Chuck replied, while Garth nodded in acknowledgement.

Five seconds later Mr Gideon walked in. Dean sat at the nearest desk bending down to grab textbooks out of his bag. When he sat back up again, he was surprised to see Trenchcoat sitting in the seat directly in front of him. Dean froze for a minute in shock at the fact it seemed as if he appeared out of nowhere.

 

Half way into the lesson Dean suddenly realised that he hadn’t been paying attention and mentally shook himself back to awareness.

 _‘You know the drill. Grab one pass the rest to the person behind you.’_ Gideon said as he started handing out new novels and assignment sheets to the front row students.

Dean started internally freaking out because he knew that he would be faced with those deep blue eyes in 5….4….3…2….1. Right on cue Trenchcoat turned around in his chair to hand Dean the pile of sheets and books.

 _‘Ah... Thanks.’_ Dean shyly said and he accepted the pile. He almost melted when Trenchcoat smiled at him before turning back around in his chair.  Dean sat speechless for a few seconds before grabbing a book of the pile and passing the rest back to Chuck behind him. _‘When did I turn into such a girl?’_ Dean mumbled to himself.

The rest of the lesson was supposed to be spend silently reading the new novel but instead Dean found his mind thinking about blues eyes, messy dark hair and a warm smile.

 

By the time it was 3:00pm Dean was going out of his mind wondering about Trenchcoat. He had spent more time watching the clock than he did paying attention in class. As soon as Dean saw Charlie walking up to his locker, he sprinted up to her shoving a $20 note in her face and snatching the file from her hands.

_‘You can keep the money Winchester. I’m disappointed in the amount of information I was able to obtain. No one really knows much about them. Well apart from made up rumours.  I had to break into principal’s office just to get that because they hadn’t even been put on the school’s student file system yet. Even after all that, there was fuck all to steal.’_

Dean looked at the file. There were 5 pieces of paper. One for each sibling he assumed.

 _‘Thanks Charlie’_ Dean said putting the file in his bag _. ‘I’ll see you around tomorrow.’_

 _‘Have fun Winchester_.’ She gave him a wave as they both split up and walked in different directions.

 

Dean was looking forward to going home by the time the bell signalling the end of the school day went. He quickly made his way back to the impala hoping to have a chance to read the at information Charlie gave him before Sam came.

Once he was sitting in the driver’s seat Dean opened the folder and read the first sheet.

 

 **SURNAME:** NOVAK

 **GIVEN NAMES:** MICHAEL, JOHN

 **PEFERED NAME:** MICHAEL

 **SEX:** MALE

 **DOB:** 29/8/1993

 **AGE:** 18

 **MOTHER:** N/A

 **FATHER:** N/A

 

 _‘No parents?_ ’ Dean questioned looking at Michael’s profile. Intrigued he flipped to the next page.

 

 **SURNAME:** NOVAK

 **GIVEN NAMES:** LUCIFER, NICHOLAS

 **PREFERED NAME:** LUCI

 **SEX:** MALE

 **DOB:** 29/8/1993

 **AGE:** 18

 **MOTHER** **:** N/A

 **FATHER:** N/A

 

‘ _Seriously!? I don’t know which is funnier. The fact the dudes name is Lucifer or the fact that he prefers the name Luci!?_ ’ Dean laughed to himself. _‘Hang on._ ’ Dean flipped back to Michael’s profile.  _‘And I’m guessing he is the evil twin then._ ’ Dean laughed as he compared both birthdates.

 

 **SURNAME:** NOVAK

 **GIVEN NAMES:** GABRIEL, RICHARD

 **PREFERED NAME:** ** ~~SEXY BEAST~~**   GABRIEL

 **SEX:** **~~YES PLEASE~~** MALE

 **DOB:** 5/10/1994

 **AGE:** 17

 **MOTHER:** N/A

 **FATHER** **:** N/A

 

‘ _Gabriel? Really? What’s up with the names around here? Sexy beast? Guy probably thinks his a trickster or something’_

 

 **SURNAME:** NOVAK

 **GIVEN NAMES:** ANAEL, JULIA

 **PREFERED NAME:** ANNA

 **SEX:** FEMALE

 **DOB** : 15/01/1995

 **AGE** **:** 16

 **MOTHER:** N/A

 **FATHER:** N/A

 

‘ _Ahh the red head. I almost forgot about her. Well that just leaves….’_ Dean thought out aloud as he flipped to the next page knowing whose profile it was going to be.

 

 **SURNAME:** NOVAK

 **GIVEN NAMES:** CASTIEL, JAMES

 **SEX:** MALE

 **PREFERRED NAME:** CASTIEL

 **DOB:** 15/01/1995

 **AGE:** 16

 **MOTHER:** N/A

 **FATHER:** N/A

 

‘ _Another set of twins’_ Dean said to himself. Dean spent about five minutes re reading the same profile over and over again. Why was it so basic? Who and where were their parents? _‘Cas…tiel…..Castiel’_ Dean tried out the name. He decided that yeah it was unusual, but he kinda liked it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left comments! You have no idea how happy they made me! they are probably the reason I spent all my study lessons writing the next chapter and not doing school work! So comments are good!

* * *

Castiel’s first day at school wasn’t all that bad. His lack of social skills and overall awkwardness towards other people didn’t land him any friends yet. He got lost and was late to all but one of his classes. He accidently sat at the jocks table at lunch, which would have gotten him a broken nose if his older Michael hadn’t already been accepted into football team. Oh and someone spilt red paint all over him in art after lunch. Apart from all that, he actually had a good day and he was pretty sure it was because of the sandy blonde, green eyed leather jacket wearing boy in his home group and English class.

Leather Jacket – Cas had decided to call him – was literally the first person he had noticed when he got to home group.  If his twin sister Anna hadn’t dragged him down to the seat next to her, he was pretty sure that he would have just stood frozen staring into those green eyes until way past the stage where it would have been considered ‘creepy’.

But that wasn’t just it. Leather Jacket was also in Castiel’s English class and he actually talked to him. Well, maybe that was a little exaggerated. Leather Jacket spoke to him. Well, okay he said ‘thankyou’, but it was a start.

 

Yeah Castiel’s day wasn’t that bad at all.

 

* * *

 

When Dean got to home group the next morning, he had a mission to complete. He was going to talk to Trenchcoa – wait. He knew his name now. Castiel. Dean was totally ignoring the fact that he had been saying that name over and over in his head all of last night. Really it was pathetic. He may as well have written Dean 4 Castiel 1000 times in a pink fluffy diary.  No. Today Dean was gonna grow some balls, walk up to Castiel and say hi. Being the new kid must be tough. So nice, helpful, caring Dean was going to try and make friends. Yeah. It had nothing to do with the little crush that was really wasn’t forming in the back of Dean’s mind. No way.

Dean sat at the back in between Charlie and Jo.

‘ _So Dean. Tell us what you know’_ Jo asked excitedly.

 _‘Know about what?’_ Dean replied while scanning the room for a certain trenchcoat.

‘ _The new kids’._ Jo whispered making sure no one heard.

 _‘Ah not much really. The two oldest ones, Michael and…Lucifer. Twins. Yeah you heard me Lucifer. Or Luci as he prefers. Um… next one is a year younger.. Gabriel. And Red Head and Trenchcoat over there_ ’ Dean pointed to the front of the class where he had finally located his person of interest. ‘ _Anna and Castiel. Twins again.’_

‘ _I saw Michael yesterday Did you know his on the football team! He’s so hot… and fit and really strong. I’m pretty sure half the girls are chasing him.’_ Jo said dreamily.

‘ _Well I aint one of those girls.’_ Charlie joked. ‘ _Nope, but Anna is pretty cute. Hey Dean?...... Dean?.....DEAN!?’_

Dean turned his vision away from Castiel back to Charlie. ‘ _Huh!? Sorry I was zoned out. What were you saying?’_ Dean apologised.

 _What’s with you lately Winchester?’_ Charlie asked a tad bit worried.

‘ _Nothing. I’m fine.’_ Dean threw back a little too quickly.

Charlie then turned to look in the direction Dean was previously eyeing. _‘Oh sure you are. I say you got yourself a crush there Winchester!’_ she laughed.

Oh god. She knows. No. No. This can’t be happening. Of course she would know. Maybe lesbians have a gaydar or something. Oh god. Please don’t know. I barely understand it myself.  Dean screamed in his mind.

 _‘You’re eyeing off the future mother of my children and collectables.’_ Charlie finished.

Hang on! Dean’s mind blanked. _‘What?’_

 _‘Anna. You’re interested in her! Y’know you could just go up to her and talk to her instead of getting me to find out about her. You have no problem chatting up other girls.’_ Charlie rambled as she nudged him on the shoulder.

 _‘Um. Yeah I will’_ Dean lied, relieved that his real ‘not crush’ was still safely a secret.

‘ _Go get her tiger’_ Jo happily encouraged.

When the bell went for first class, Dean raced to the door. Apparently Castiel had the same idea, both heading to the door at the same time. They met at the door way, and there was an awkward moment when both students stood still to let the other thorough first. This lasted until the rest of the class barged through them pushing Dean aside and right into Castiel.

Both boys stumbled and fell on to the ground next to each other. Five seconds later they were the only ones left in the room. They both looked at each other, cheeks colouring in embarrassment until they both broke into laughter.

 _‘Sorry for falling on to you’_ Dean joked.

‘ _Sorry for not catching you.’_ Castiel laughed in reply.

Dean stood up and held out his hand to help the other up off the floor. ‘ _I’m Dean’_

‘ _Castiel’._ Castiel replied as he accepted Deans help.

 _‘Well I guess I better get to class. What lesson do you have?’_ Dean asked hoping that he would say maths.

 _‘I have maths in room 8B, but I have no idea where it is.’_ Castiel replied looking down to the floor in embarrassment.

‘ _Well Cas. You’ve come to the right place. I just happen to have the same class.’_ Dean said proudly.

‘ _Cas?’_ Castiel questioned.

‘ _Huh?’_ Dean responded.

‘ _You called me Cas.’_

 _‘Did I? Sorry I didn’t mean to.’_ Dean apologised self-consciously.

  _‘No. It’s okay. I kind of like it.’_ Cas happily admitted.

He gave Dean a warm smile and Dean smiled back. They had another staring contest, which was beginning to become a regular thing. Snapping out of the peaceful gaze Dean cleared his throat. ‘Um, Maths is this way.’ Dean pointed as he turned to start walking, Castiel following closely behind.

* * *

 

When Dean and Cas finally made it to class they were over 5 minutes late.

 _‘Nice of you to join us’_ Mrs Visyak sarcastically said when both boys sat down at a desk.

 _‘Sorry we’re late. It won’t happen again’_ Dean sheepishly said looking down at the desk.

‘ _It had better not’_ was all Mrs Visyak said on the subject before continuing on algebra. 

 

Both boys look at each other with big smirks on their faces.

 ‘ _You’re pretty good at math’_ Dean exclaimed after the lesson finished. ‘ _I struggle with it. Especially algebra.’_  

‘ _Well, I could help you sometimes in study or maybe after school. I mean if you want. If not it’s okay.’_ Cas nervously asked.

‘ _Really? That would be awesome Cas! I could really use extra help. Thanks man. I’ll let you know when I need some professional support._ Dean joked.

Now it was Deans turn to be nervous. _‘Hey did you want to sit with me at lunch. I mean unless you have someone else to hang with. That’s cool too.’_ He offered.

‘ _That’s very kind of you Dean. Thank you.’_ Castiel politely accepted and smiled as he stood up collecting his textbooks.

Dean started to get ready for his next class too. As they both walked in to the corridor Dean nudged Cas on the shoulder and said _‘Ill see you at lunch?’_

Cas nodded smiling as he turned and started walking to his next class. Dean decided he really liked Castiel’s smile.

 

* * *

 

That math lesson was one of the best lessons Cas had ever had. It wasn’t because it was math. No way. Even though he excelled in math, Castiel hated it. No he enjoyed it because he got to talk to Dean all lesson. He found out that Dean had a little brother called Sam. He could tell that they were incredibly close by the way Dean talked about his brother with so much love.  Cas was close with his siblings too but that wasn’t because they bonded over family time on Sunday nights. No they bonded over much more horrific experiences.

* * *

 

As soon as the lunch bell went, Dean was out the class and down the corridor within seconds. Cas said earlier that he had History before lunch, so Dean wanted to meet him there in case he got lost again. When Dean made it to the History room, Cas had just walked through the door and into the corridor.

 _‘Hey Cas!’_ Dean beamed when he caught sight of the other.

 _‘Hello Dean.’_ Cas smiled.

‘ _You hungry? Cause I’m starving’_  Dean announced as he put a hand over his grumbling stomach. Cas just laughed at the loud noise coming from Deans abdomen.

 

‘ _C’mon. I got some people I want you to meet.’_ Dean said as he started to walk towards the cafeteria.

When Dean and Cas made it to the cafeteria they both chose cheeseburgers for lunch. When they both saw that they had the same foods, they looked at each other and laughed their way over to where Deans friends were.

 _‘Winchester! I was wondering where you were!’_ Jo exclaimed when she saw Dean walking up to the table.

 _‘Hey Guys! This is Castiel. Cas, this is Jo, Charlie and Ash.’_ Dean pointed to each of his friends and he introduced them to Cas.

‘ _It’s nice to meet you all.’_ Cas politely smiled.

 There was a round of hi’s and hello’s from the three others sitting at the table.

Dean knew that the others would accept Cas into their group fairly quickly and it wasn’t long before all members at the table were laughing at some lame joke Dean made.  Before they knew it the bell ending lunch went followed by a range of groans from various members of the group.

 _‘Hey Cas! Do you have art now? I think were in the same class.’_ Charlie cheered.

 _‘Yeah, actually I do. Could I walk with you there? I still don’t quite remember the way.’_ Castiel asked shyly.

‘ _Don’t be silly!’_ Charlie shouted as she linked her arm with Cas’.

Cas managed to get out _‘Bye Dean’_ as Charlie lead him away to the art room Dean was assuming.

 _‘Bye.’_ Dean tried to get out quick enough for Cas to hear.

 _‘So…..Castiel?’_ Jo treaded carefully as she walked up to Dean.

‘ _What about him?’_ Dean questioned, slightly confused at Jo’s tone.

‘ _I just couldn’t help but notice that you have already given him a nickname.’_  Jo teased.

‘ _Yeah. So? Castiel gets to be a bit of a mouthful.’_  Dean explained defensively.

Jo hummed in what Dean was hoping was in agreement.  But really he had no idea what was going through her mind.

‘ _He’s nice.’_ was all she said before she turned and walked to her next class.

 

Dean stood confused for a minute wondering what just happened before he too left for class.

* * *

 

The next lesson Dean had was study. Being only the second day at school he didn’t have much to do so he decided to open up his emails.

‘ _Well aint I loved.’_ Dean mumbled to himself when he saw no new emails in his inbox.  Then he had an idea.

 

* * *

 

**To: Castiel Novak**

**From: Dean Winchester**

**Subject: BORED IN STUDY!! :/**

 

Hey Cas,

I was just wondering what you were doing on the weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out and maybe work on maths together?

Dean :)

Sent: 2:30 pm

 

* * *

 

Dean wasn’t really expecting a reply too soon so he was surprised when five minutes later he had a new email from one Castiel Novak.

 

* * *

 

**To: Dean Winchester**

**From: Castiel Novak**

**Subject: RE: BORED IN STUDY :/**

Received: 2:35 pm

 

Hello Dean,

I would love to help you out with your maths. I’m free all day Saturday if that suits you?

Cas

 

* * *

 

 

Dean smiled once he read what Cas had wrote.

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Castiel Novak**

**From: Dean Winchester**

**Subject: RE: BORED IN STUDY :/**

I’ve got work at the garage until 1pm but I’m free for the rest of the day :)

What are you doing on the computer?  :O

Aren’t you supposed to be in art?!

Sent: 2:36 pm

 

* * *

 

**To: Dean Winchester**

**From: Castiel Novak**

**Subject: RE: BORED IN STUDY :/**

Received: 2:39 pm

 

That sounds good! Can we meet at your house? Mines going to be crowded.

We have to some assignment on an artist that inspires us, so I’m doing some research.

What’s your excuse? Aren’t you supposed to be studying?

 

* * *

 

**To: Castiel Novak**

**From: Dean Winchester**

**Subject: RE: BORED IN STUDY :/**

Yeah that will be fine as long as you don’t mind putting up with my geeky little brother. I’ll give you my number next time I see ya so we can organise further.  :)

Haha think you’re clever!

Sent: 2.31 pm

 

* * *

 

Dean hadn’t ever been excited to do homework on the weekend until now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left comments! They make me very happy! :D  
> Sorry it took so long for me to update! Year 12 is crazy at the moment! So many assignments and tests!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx :)

 

The rest of the week went relatively fast for Dean, which was a surprise as usually school bored him to death. It was probably the fact that Cas was in his home group, English, Maths and study classes that made school bearable. Those lessons Dean sat next to Cas and they were often told off for talking. In Lessons that they didn’t spend together they spent sending each other emails or if they were feeling brave enough not to get caught, they sent each other texts.  Lunch times Cas sat with Dean and his friends who accepted Cas into their group with open arms. It was safe to say that they were quickly becoming good friends.

It was Friday afternoon at school and for Dean this was awesome. He had double study last which meant double bludging. Dean spent the whole double paying out on Cas and Charlie for being ‘Arty Farty Nerds.’  Dean was surprised when they both started ganging up on Dean and threw around harmless insults at him. Dean pretended to be insulted and hurt, but he was really beaming. Cas was finally coming out of his shell, which excited Dean.

_'See ya round bitches'_ Charlie said as she peace signed her goodbye after lesson.

_'So are we still cool for tomorrow?_ ' Dean asked as he turned from the direction Charlie was in to Cas beside him.

_'I didn't realize tomorrow was going to be an overly cold day._ ' Cas commented eyebrows frowning in confusion.

Dean started laughing. One of the best things about Cas was that the things he sometimes said were so unrelated, mixed up or just plain random that Dean had trouble controlling his laughter.

_'No man! I mean are you still coming to my house to hang out and do homework and shit?'_ Dean rephrased as he calmed his laughter down.

_'Of course Dean. I'll see you at your house at 1:30pm?'_ Cas clarified with a small smile on his face.

_'You sure you don't want me just to pick you up on my way home from work? It'd totally be no trouble._ ' Dean offered.

_'No, Michael said he or Luci would drop me off''_ Cas politely declined smiling at the fact Dean cared enough to want to pick him up.

_'Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Text me later?'_ Dean asked as he put his backpack on.

_'Bye Dean'_

_'See ya Cas'_

 

* * *

Saturday morning at the garage was quiet. Dean was in charge of putting new tires on some girly Ford Focus. The easy work left his mind to wonder about Cas and the file of information he had got from Charlie. Cas hadn't said anything about his parents and Dean was still intrigued. Surely he will open up to him soon.

Before Dean knew it, it was knock off time. He waved goodbye to Bobby and was on his way home. Cas said he was coming over at 1:30pm, so Dean had about 15 minutes to shower and clean his room by the time he got home from work.

* * *

 

When Cas got to Deans it was a little past 1:30pm. He got ready to get out, when Michael unexpectedly cut the engine. Cas could tell by Michael's facial expression that he was about to share a heart to heart with his older brother.

_'Castiel._ ' he paused for a moment _'Are you sure that you're going to be okay?'_ Michael asked worriedly.

_'Dean's a nice person. I'll be okay.'_ Cas replied truthfully.

_'I'm glad you've started to make new friends Cas. I really am.'_

Cas smiled at the fact Deans nickname for him had caught on.

_'But I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again.'_ Michael said.

Cas stopped smiling. He knew what Michael was referring to, but he didn't want to continue.

_'I have my phone with me.'_ Cas said to break the silence. _'I'll call you when I need to be picked up.'_ Cas said as got out of the car.

Michael sighed and nodded goodbye as started the engine again. Cas watched Michael drive away as he walked up to the Winchester's front door. Cas knocked on the door and waited patiently as he waited for it to open. As he waited, he spotted a small plaque next to the front door which read: 'The Winchesters'. Cas smiled sadly at the small sign. He wasn't allowed to have one at his house. Well it wouldn't be wise to have your name labelled on your house when there are people who want you dead.

Cas was shaken out of thought when the door opened to reveal a short boy with long brown hair. Cas assumed that the boy must have been Dean's younger brother Sam.

_'Hey! You must be Cas. I'm Sam! Come in! Deans just getting out if the shower.'_ Sam stood back from the door to let Cas inside.

_'It's nice to meet you Sam. I've heard a lot about you.'_ Cas said as he walked in the house.

_'Well I've heard a lot about you too! Dean never shuts up about you!'_ Sam smirked.

_'Oi! I so do not, you little bitch!'_ Dean yelled as he walked down the stairs.

_'Don't be a jerk'_ Sam spat back. _'Honestly I don't know how you put up with him'_ Sam whispered to Cas.

_'I heard that! I'm a joy to be around aint that right Cas!'_ Dean said smugly as he put his arm around Sam’s neck and ruffled his hair with the other.

_'Ahhh Dean!!! Stop it!!'_ Sam shouted at his brother trying to get out of his hold.

Castiel smiled at the two boys in front of him. They vaguely reminded him of his and Gabriel's relationship.

Dean finally released his brother while saying _'Sammy, why don't you go back to your reading or whatever you nerds do for fun'_

_'It’s Sam'_ Sam sighed and Castiel could tell that it wasn't the first he had corrected his older brother.

Cas watched as Sam turned and walked past Dean and up the stairs.

_'Well why don't we get this crappy maths homework out of the way so we can have some real fun?'_ Dean say as he clapped his hands together. ‘ _C’mon, we'll work on the kitchen table.'_ Dean pointed over his shoulder as he started to turn towards that direction. Cas followed behind Dean as they walked further into the house.

_'You want something to eat or drink?'_ Dean offered as he walked into the kitchen

_'No thankyou Dean. I'm fine.'_ Cas smiled as he sat down at the table. Dean grabbed a glass of water and joined him.

 

* * *

 

_'Man I hate algebra!'_ Dean sighed as he closed his text book and stretched after an hour of solid work. That would have to be a personal record.  'Longest time spent on home work in one sitting: one hour.' Dean thought to himself.

_'Me too, but at least we're ahead of the class now.'_ Cas reasoned as he closed his books as well.

_'Well maths sucks. Let’s do something fun now!'_ Dean cheered as he stood up. _'Leave all the crap there and follow me.'_ He continued as he started to leave the room.

While following Dean, Cas started looking at the baby pictures of Sam and Dean which were hanging on the walls of the hallway.

' _Oh god! Please don't look at them. They're embarrassing!'_ Dean cried as he tried to hide them with his hands.

_'I think you were a very cute child.'_ Castiel announced. A small smirk started to spread across his face. _'What happened?'_ He questioned cheekily.

Dean stood in shock for a brief second. Did Cas just make a joke?.... Who cares? He was gonna pay! _'Hey! That's it! You’re gonna get it!'_ Dean said playfully as he made a grab for Cas who dodged and ran out of the room.

_'Oh this is so on!'_ Cas yelled back as he ran to god knows where. To tell you the truth he had no idea where he was in this house.

Cas ran into a bedroom that was either Sam's or Dean's, and hid behind the door. He waited for what felt like hours, adrenaline pumping. Finally Dean walked into the room and started searching under the bed. Cas used this opportunity to sneak out from behind the door and ran out of the room. Dean must have been quick to realize, because Cas could hear him two steps behind, chasing him throughout the house. Cas spotted Sam walking through the back door as yelled at him to leave it open as he ran past Sam and outside. Dean had caught up and gripped Cas' shoulder as he tripped on a stick, falling on top of Cas. Both boys fell on the ground laughing to hard they had tears running down their cheeks.

_'Oh my God! Are you guys okay?_ ' Sam asked as he ran over having seen them fall over.

_'I’m....good....'_ Dean managed to spit out in between laughing. _'How bout you Cas?'_

_'I’m fine!_ ' Cas said tears of laughter still running.

_'Sorry for falling on you man!'_ Dean laughed

_'Sorry for not catching you'_ Cas replied as he started to pull himself up off the ground.

_'You guys are idiots!'_ Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Dean stood up again. _'What did you call us?'_ Dean and Cas both looked at each other knowingly.

_'Oh shit'_ Sam mumbled as he turned and sprinted toward the house, Dean and Cas right behind him.

 

* * *

 

Three tackles, five water balloons, four tickle assaults on Sam, two ruined pillows and one hour later, all three boys were slumped on the couch exhausted.

_'Cas, you should definitely come over every weekend_.' Sam yawned as he started to fall asleep.

_'I agree.'_ Dean smiled to Cas.

Cas smiled back. It had been a very long time since he had this much fun, and he was happier at this moment than what he has been in years.

_'I think Sam's asleep.'_ Cas whispered.

Dean slowly and quietly got up off the couch, careful not to touch sleeping Sam. He walked over to where Cas was sitting on the other couch and helped him up.

_'Wait here.'_ Dean said with an evil grin on his face. Cas stood confused until three minutes later when Dean came back with a handful of what looked like his mother’s makeup.

Dean and Cas struggled to contain their laughter as they made poor little sleeping Sammy look like a pretty princess. Dean wanted to pluck Sam's eyebrows, but Cas pulled him back, much to Dean's disappointment. Dean felt better when Cas pulled out his phone and started taking photos of their masterpiece, and then one with Cas and Dean posing with still sleeping Sam between them.

* * *

 

_'Oh I am so saving these for Sammy's 21st'_ Dean laughed as he and Cas laid on Deans bed, looking through their photography on Cas' phone.

_'He is going to hate us when he wakes up'_ Cas giggled.

_'Nah. He'll hate me; I think you will be okay. You didn’t draw a dick on his forehead with lipstick.'_ Dean reassured with a smile.

Both boys jumped as Castiel's phone started to ring. Dean passed it to Cas for him to answer. _‘It’s Michael’_ Dean said having seen the caller ID.

_'Hello Michael,'_ Cas said smiling at Dean who was pulling faces.

_'Castiel! Gabriel's on his way to pick you up! You need to come home now!'_ The urgency of Michael's voice scared Cas.

_'Michael, what's wrong?'_ Cas asked trying to remain calm.

_'Cas, we think it might be them. I don't know. Just get home safe, please!'_

_'Okay I'll see you soon'_ Cas promised and he hanged up.

_'Cas, is everything alright? Are you okay?'_ Dean asked clearly worried.

It was at this point that Cas realized he was shaking. _'It's okay. Just…. a little family drama. I have to go_.'

* * *

 

_‘Do you want me to drive you home?’_ Dean asked as he followed Cas downstairs and into the kitchen.

_‘No its okay, Michael said Gabe was on his way here.’_   Cas said collecting his things still shaking.

Dean walked up to Cas and put both hands on his shoulders. _‘Are you sure that you are okay?_ ’ Dean asked. Cas looked up and saw the deep green eyes full of worry. It made him feel warm inside to know that after only a week, Dean cared so much.

‘ _I’ll be fine._ ’ Cas replied trying to make it sound true.

There was the sound of a car tooting nearby outside. _‘That must be Gabriel.’_ Cas said as he started to walk towards the front door.

Dean chased him. ‘ _Text me later. Just to let me know you’re okay.’_ Dean half demanded.

_‘Bye Dean.’_   And just like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So its the week end which means I could write another chapter with out school getting in the way! Hope you enjoy :) x

* * *

The ride home with Gabriel was very nerve-wracking for Castiel and he could tell that his brother was feeling the same way. If Michael was right, if they had found them, then it would all be over. They would have to leave and run. Again. They would have to probably change their names and not just their last names like last time. Their full names. He wouldn’t be known as ‘Castiel James Novak’ anymore. It would be something unoriginal like ‘John Smith’ or ‘William Johnson’. Castiel hated that idea. He didn’t want a new name. It wouldn’t feel right. His name defined him. It was unique and Castiel loved that.

But the worst part would be Dean. He would never get to see him again and that hurt. That hurt so much that his eyes started stinging, tears threatening. Castiel had really grown attached to Dean over this week.  Everything seems better when Dean is around. He can let go, forget the past and have fun. Before Michael rang, today was one of the best days he’s had in years. He had no idea how he would cope if he had to leave.

Gabriel, being the big brother he is, had noticed Castiel’s internal freak out. He could always recognise when his younger brother was overthinking or was upset even before the physical signs. Gabriel was the brother who joked, teased, pranked you until you were ready to trap him a ring of fire, but he was always the one who stopped fights when his siblings were at each other’s throats and he was always there for Castiel.

_‘Cas.’_ A tear fell down Castiel’s cheek as the thought that he may never get called that name again after today. ‘ _It could be just a false alarm.’_ Gabriel tried to reassure as he drove into their street.

They had picked this neighbourhood because it was quiet. The more than enough inheritance thanks to their more-than-rich parents had covered the cost of the five bedroom house they had bought. The house itself was a distance from the street and the surrounding trees gave them all protection and privacy. There was even a field attached to the property which Michael used for football practice. It was the safest house they could find.

Once they were home, Gabriel turned in his seat and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. _‘It’s gonna be okay bro. I promise.’_ Castiel gave him a sad smile and they both got out of the car and prepared for the worse as they walked toward the house.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel and Gabriel walked inside, the first thing they saw was Michael nervously pacing. He stoped suddenly and relief flooded his face when his spot both Castiel and Gabriel.

_‘What took you so long? I was worried sick!’_ Michael all but yelled at Gabriel.

‘ _Relax Mike. I was gone…’_ Gabriel paused to look at his watch on his left arm _. ‘…Thirteen minutes. That’s fairly quick if you ask me. you should be yelling at me for speeding’_ Gabriel joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael just turned around and walked into the kitchen. Cas turned to Gabe who just shrugged his shoulders as they both started to follow their older brother.

 

* * *

 

When Cas walked into the kitchen, Michael, Anna and Luci were all crowding around the table. It wasn’t until he walked up closer that he noticed that they were all looking at a single letter on the table. Castiel stared at head tilting slightly in confusion.

‘ _Anna found this when she collected the mail today. There’s no return address, nor stamps to suggest it was delivered by mail.’_ Michael announced, authority hiding the worry. Castiel looked at the envelope.

**CASTIEL NOVAK**

**5109 Kings Mill Rd**

**Lawrence, KS 66047, USA**

 ‘ _I wanted all of us to be together when I opened it.’_ Michael continued

_‘It’s addressed to me. I should open it.’_ Castiel found himself saying.

Michael shook his head. ’ _No. I’m the oldest. It’s my responsibility to look after everyone.’_

_‘But this is my fault. Everything is my fault. I ruined your lives. How can you even look at me?’_ Castiel was yelling tears running down he’s cheeks.

Michael dropped the letter on the table, walked up to his youngest brother and wrapped his arms around him. Cas melted into the hug, tears now wetting his brother’s shirt. ‘ _This was never your fault Castiel. You didn’t know. Neither of us knew. You didn’t ruin our lives, they did. Dad did. We have to stick together on this.’_ Michael whispered as he tried to rid of Castiel guilt.

Castiel started to nod and pulled away from his brother. The tears stopped falling, but his face was blotchy and wet from crying. Lucifer collected the letter off the table and handed it to Castiel. It was almost weightless; there couldn’t be much but a single piece of paper in there. Castiel started to open the envelope slowly and pulled out the folded paper inside. He unfolded it revealing a white blank sheet of A4.  He checked both sides confused. ‘ _It’s blank.’_

_’Pfft! It’s probably some little shit kids pulling pranks!’_ Lucifer hissed ‘ _Wait until I find out who they were, they’ll get a piece of my mind!’_

Castiel started thinking back over his week at school. There was no one he could think of that would do something like this. Apart from Dean and the gang, he hadn’t really talked to anyone. Michael took the paper off of Castiel and started inspecting it and the envelope.

‘ _Until we find out what’s going on, were laying down some new rules.’_  Michael announced after a few minutes of silence. ‘ _One. Everyone is to go home straight after school. Two. Everyone is to have their phone on them at all times. Three. If you have to leave the house, someone else has to go with you. Four. We all keep an eye on each other and if we see something strange, we tell one another. Okay?’_

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all knew how serious this was. Castiel excused himself saying that he was going to go to bed.

‘ _Are you sure you don’t want dinner?’_ Anna called as he started walking up the stairs.

‘ _I’m not hungry’_ he replied. The rest of his siblings left him alone as he walked the rest of the way to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Cas had just lied down on his bed when he felt his phone vibrate. He sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it.

* * *

 

**From: Dean**

**Received 4:34 pm**

**Hey Cas,**

**Is everything okay?**

**Dean**

* * *

 

He smiled a little at his friend’s determination to make sure he was okay as he started to reply.

* * *

**To: Dean**

**Everything is fine Dean.**

**Thank you for your concern.**

**I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

**Cas**

Setting his phone down, Cas turned over and tried to fall asleep.

_  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you all think!   
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry it took so long to update! School has been insane! Ive got an exam in a couple of weeks so hoping to update a few times before then!
> 
> anyways, Enjoy :) x

* * *

During the next week of school Cas seemed a little off. Sure Dean had only known him for two weeks now, but he could tell something was bothering his friend. I bet it has something to do with last week end, Dean thought to himself. The way Cas had left in such a hurry for something that was ‘ _Just a little family emergency that turned out to be nothing of import.’_ Dean didn’t quite believe that. It wasn’t that he though Cas was purposely lying to him. Dean was sure he had a good reason for keeping that door closed, but he just was protective over his friends.

It was Friday morning and Dean and Cas were in different classes. They both had been paired in an assignment for English which was due next Wednesday.  Tomorrow being the weekend, Dean thought he and Cas could have a hang out/ homework catch up.  Dean was in the only study lesson he had where Cas was in another class. Dean whipped out his phone from his pocket and started typing a new message.

* * *

 

**To: Cas**

**Hey man,**

**How’s Art?**

**Sent: 10:26 am**

* * *

 

Dean went over some math revision while he waited for Cas to reply. He had a test next week which he was not looking forward to. A few minutes later his phone vibrated signalling a new message.

* * *

 

**From: Cas**

**Received: 10:29 am**

**Hello Dean.**

**Boring today. Charlies got a dentist appointment so I’m pretty much a loner.**

 

* * *

 

**To: Cas**

**Aw man that sucks! ;)**

**Hey wana catch up on the weekend?**

**We got that English assignment to get over and done with.**

**Sent: 10:30 am**

* * *

 

**From: Cas**

**Received: 10:32 am**

**About to use paint. Can’t reply.**

**Talk later**

* * *

 

Dean sighed as he made a note to ask Cas later about the English assignment. He was actually surprised they hadn’t started on it yet. Cas was the nerdy type to get assignments over and done with fairly quickly.  

 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t see Cas until lunch. Dean sat down at their usual table squishing in between Cas and Jo.

‘ _Hey Cas. You never answered my question.’_ Dean said as he took a large bite into his sandwich.

‘ _What question would that be?’_ Cas replied as he took a sip from his juice.

’ _Homework date. For our English assignment. The one that’s due next week. The one we haven’t started.’_ Dean explained with a mouthful of food.

Jo started choking on her food because of her laughter. _‘Are you okay? What’s so funny?’_  Charlie stressed patting Jo on the back, trying to stop her from choking.

 _‘Dean-  Just- Asked- Casonadate.’_ Jo got out in between much needed breaths.

‘ _WHAT!? NO I DIDN’T!’_ Dean yelled defensively _._ ‘ _I said homewo-‘_ He stopped there because he just realised he had said date. It face went beetroot red.

‘ _Aww. You’re not embarrassed are you Dean?’_  Charlie cooed.

Cas was totally unaware at the events around him. His mind was racing though. There was no way that they were going to get it all of the assignment finished at school and Michael’s new rules meant that Cas couldn’t go to Deans to finish it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Cas thought desperately trying to come up with an alternative option. 

 _‘Hello?.... Earth to Cas’_  

Cas snapped out of his thoughts realising that he hadn’t replied to Dean. _‘Sorry. Yeah.. Um, my house tomorrow?’_ Michael had said that they weren’t allowed to go out, but he never said about people coming over.

 _‘Yeah. Sounds good. You sure you’re okay man? You’ve been a little out of it lately?’_ Dean asked with concern ignoring the looks Charlie and Jo were giving him.

 _‘Yeah. I’m fine. Just…been having trouble sleeping lately.’_ It was a lie, but it wasn’t far from the truth. He had been having trouble sleeping, but that was because he was still worried that his family was still in danger.

For the rest of lunch Jo and Charlie made jokes about Dean and his earlier wording slip up. Dean was trying his best to ignore it turning his attention to a very quiet Cas. This of course made it 10 times worse because he is Dean Winchester and this is his life.

Cas was nervous when he got home. I had no idea how Michael was going to react to him inviting Dean over tomorrow. He decided to get over and done with as quick as he could. Five minutes after he and his siblings got home from school, Cas worked up to courage to confront his oldest brother.

Cas walked down the hall to Michael’s room and knocked on the door. _‘Who is it? Gabe if it’s you LEAVE ME ALONE IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT!’_ Michael yelled from inside.

Cas gulped. Maybe now was not a good time, Michael seemed to be in a bad mood. Cas was about to retreat when the door opened a fraction, Michael looking through the small gap. _‘Oh, It’s you Cas.’_ Michael sighed with relief as he opened the door. _‘What’s up? Are you okay?’_ Michael stressed, the older protective brother showing.

’ _Um, no. It’s just. Is it okay if Dean comes over tomorrow? We have an assignment together due and with us being careful and all I couldn’t go over there so I invited him here. Please don’t get mad.’_ Cas quickly got out looking down at his brothers feet.

 _‘Cas! It’s fine. We will all be here and I’ve actually have wanted to meet Dean.’_ Michael assured his brother. ‘

Words could not describe who relived Castiel was to hear those words from his brother. ’ _Thankyou Michael.’_ Castiel said as he gave his brother a smile and turned to walk away grabbing his phone at the same time.

 

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**Hello Dean,**

**What time do you want to come over tomorrow?**

**Sent: 4:03pm**

* * *

 

**From: Dean**

**Received: 4:04pm**

**Well I have work again till 1, so 2?**

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**2 Sounds good.**

**Sent: 4:04pm**

* * *

 

**From: Dean**

**Received: 4:05**

**Cool!**

**Um, Where do you live?**

* * *

 

Cas paused for a moment, took a deep breath and replied.

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**5109 Kings Mill Rd**

**Sent: 4:08pm**

* * *

 

That was the first time he had trusted someone with information like that since Ion.

 

* * *

 

**From: Dean**

**Received: 4:09pm**

**Cool. I’ll see you then :)**

* * *

 

Dean was on his way home from work the next day and he was feeling a bit nervous to got to Cas’ house. He knew that neighbourhood. It was where all the rich and posh people lived. Also he was nervous to meet Cas’s older brothers. He knew they looked after Cas a lot and he wanted to make a good impression on them. Also Michael was well respected, popular and on the football team, which is saying a lot since he’s only been at school for two weeks. Yeah he was starting to freak out. Normally Dean didn’t really care about what others thought of him, but this was Cas’s family and Dean really liked Cas. Plus it didn’t help that his little crush was still ever present.

When Dean pulled the impala up to the curb of the address Cas had given him, he was shocked at the house. It was like a mansion. It was surrounded by trees, had a beautiful garden and half a football field attached to it. Dean just stood in awe for a few minutes taking in the beautiful home. ‘ _Wow, they are rich!’_ Dean said to himself.

Dean knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened but it was not Cas, which was who Dean was expecting. Instead there was a short, long haired guy sucking on a lollypop. He looked about a year or two older than Dean, so guessed that this was Gabriel.

 _‘Who ever your sister is, I did not sleep with her!’_ the guy – Gabriel? – said to Dean holding his hands up in defence.

Dean stood shocked and confused at the outburst. ‘ _Um, I don’t have a sister.’_ Dean answered.

 _‘Well I didn’t sleep with your brother either!’_ The stranger insisted.

Dean shook his head, even more confused. _‘No man! I’m not- I’m Dean, I’m a friend of Cas’s.’_

‘ _Ooooh. You’re the famous Dean-o. I’m Gabriel. Castiel’s cooler older brother.’_ Gabriel said smugly.

Knew it! Dean thought to himself. ‘ _Dean-o?’_ Dean questioned. This was getting weirder by the second.

‘ _Dean Winchester. Castiel’s Boyfriend. He never shuts up about you. I was gonna kill him the next time he mentioned your name, but at least I can see now why he likes you.’_ Gabriel said looking up and down at Dean.

 _‘What!? Wait! Boyfriend?! No dude. We’re not– Were friends.’_ Dean said all too defensively.

‘ _For now, Maybe. But if you ever hurt him, I will find you and I will kill you.’_ Gabriel threatened. The look in his eyes scared Dean just a little bit. ‘ _I’ve always wanted to say that.’_ Gabriel joked but then he went back to seriousness again. ‘ _But seriously. Watch yourself Dean-o.’_

 _‘Gabriel. Why do they even let you out in public?’_ Cas said as he pushed past his brother and walked next to Dean.

‘ _Hey Cas’_ Dean said relieved to see his friend.

‘ _Hello Dean. I’ve see you have already met Gabriel. Come inside and meet the others.’_ Cas said leading Dean inside.  

The inside of Cas’s house was quite different to what Dean was expecting. Sure it was a mansion, but it wasn’t really ‘homey’. There were no photos hanging on the walls, no personal knick –knacks of any kind. Just the basics which made the massive house look bare.

Cas had lead Dean into the kitchen where there were three other people standing around. Dean recognised them all from school, but only really knew Anna from home group and study

‘ _Dean, this is Michael, Luci and you already know Anna and Gabriel.’_ Cas introduced pointing to each member of his family.

 _‘It’s nice to finally meet you Dean. We’ve heard a lot about you.’_ Michael greeted.

‘ _Understatement’_ Lucifer said under his breath.

 _‘All good things I hope.’_ Dean half joked. Michael smiled kindly. First impressions Dean, he reminded himself.

‘ _Dean and I are going upstairs to study.’_ Cas said grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging him behind.

 _‘USE PROTECTION!’_ Gabriel yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dean heard a yelp as he saw Luci smack Gabriel in the head.

* * *

‘ _Sorry about them’_ Cas apologised as they both entered Cas’s room. ‘ _They can be over protective and Gabriel is that and annoying, but you get used to him over time.’_

Dean took a look around Cas’s room. It was huge and full of books. There were hundreds of them. All different sizes and many looked old and worn.

‘ _Jesus Cas! You’re such a nerd! Are you addicted to books or something?’_ Dean joked nudging Cas’s shoulder.

 _‘I collect them. I don’t know if you can actually be addicted to reading.’_ Cas laughed. ‘ _My Mother used to like books.’_ He finished looking down at a book in his hand.

Dean instantly heard the grief in Castiel’s voice and instantly decided he didn’t like it one bit. _‘I could help but notice….’_ Dean began carefully. ‘ _Where are your parents Cas?’_

Cas looked up from the book he was holding. His eyes were watery and slightly red. ‘ _They died.’_ He whispered.

Dean regretted his question instantly ’ _Cas. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked, its none of my business.’_

‘ _It’s okay Dean.’_ Cas smiled sadly.

’ _My Dad died last year.’_ Dean shared sadly.

 _‘I’m sorry to hear that Dean.’_ Cas said with sympathy.

But Dean hadn’t said it for sympathy. He said it so Cas knew that he had someone to talk to if he wanted. Someone who understood.

 _‘Well this assignment aint gonna do its self._ ’ Dean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave me a comment! I love to hear what you guys think. Both good and bad. Im a people pleaser!  
> :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write another chapter today in study instead of revising for my maths exam. That's how much I love you guys!  
> Enjoy  
> xx :)

Over the next few months Cas and Dean spent more time together than they did with anyone else they knew. Dean spent every Saturday afternoon at the Novak’s and usually went there after school. Castiel’s brothers had even become friends with Dean. Well Michael and Gabe had. Luci liked to be anti-social and kept to himself.  Anna seemed a bit shy around Dean, but Gabriel had whispered to Dean the other day that Anna had a massive crush on him.

* * *

 

It was late Saturday afternoon and Castiel was reading while he waited for Dean to come over.  There was a knock at his bedroom door which opened to reveal a mischievous looking Gabriel.

_‘Hey Bro. Whatcha doin?’_  Gabe asked with a grin.

_‘Reading.’_ Castiel answered not even looking up from his book.               

_‘Hmm I see that. When’s Dean-o commin?’_

_‘Soon. Why?’_  Cas asked slightly worried at the feral grin that was over his brother’s face.

_‘Oh no reason.’_ Gabriel answered as he turned and started walking out of the room.

‘ _GABRIEL! WHAT DID YOU DO?!’_  Cas yelled. He knew his brother and could tell when he was up to something.

‘ _DON’T WORRY BRO. EVERYTHING IS TOTALLY CHILL.’_ Gabriel replied from down the hallway.

Cas rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Cas was interrupted by a voice.

‘ _Man you’re such a nerd’_ Dean laughed as he sat on the end of Castiel’s bed. ‘ _Good thing you’ve got me to make sure you have some fun. Look I even bought movies and snacks to watch.’_ Dean said lifting a plastic bag up.

‘ _I’m joining you guys!’_ Gabriel yelled as he ran and jumped in between the two on to the bed. ‘ _Were gonna have so much fun!’_ Gabriel smirked wrapping is arms around the two boys.

’ _What movies didcha bring Dean-o?’_ Gabriel asked acting like an excited puppy. His mood was infectious and Cas was smiling at the interaction between Gabe and his best friend.

‘ _Um, Die Hard with a Vengeance and Boondock Saints I think.’_ Dean replied. ‘ _Any of you seen them?’_

_‘Pfft! Please our Cassie watching classic action movies?’_ Gabriel snorted affectionately. He grabbed the DVD’s out of the bag in Dean’s hand and ran out the room. ‘IM PUTTING ON THE MOVIE. YOU GUYS GET FOOD! MAKE SURE THERES CANDY!’ Gabriel yelled.

‘ _Wow someone’s excited.’_ Dean chuckled at the spaced that Gabriel just vacated.

_‘Understatement.’_ Castiel commented.

‘ _Well. C’mon Cas. Get your nerdy nose outta that book and watch a movie with me and your insane brother.’_ Dean said as he took the book out of Castiel’s hands and put it aside.

* * *

 

When Dean and Cas walked in to the Novak’s large lounge room, they noticed two things. First of all Gabriel was spread out across the 3 seater couch, which left the two seater for Dean and Cas to share. Second of all Gabriel had a large bucket of popcorn to himself and another sat on the coffee table presumably for Dean and Cas.

‘ _C’mon guys sit down.’_ Gabriel whined as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

‘ _I thought we were getting the snacks.’_ Dean sighed placing the plastic bag on the coffee table, grabbing the popcorn and moved to sit down on the free couch.

Cas, however had gone and sat on the floor next to the table.

_‘Cas. What are you doing?’_ Dean chucked at his friend.

‘ _I don’t want to be in your personal space and there are no other available seats. Unless Gabriel moves over?’_ Castiel said hopefully.

_‘Sorry Bro. No can do. Y’know the rules. The early bird gets the candy.’_ Gabriel said with a mouthful of popcorn.

‘ _C’mere Cas. Sit here. There’s plenty of room. And I’m not a dick like your brother over there.’_ Dean sat patting the seat next to him.

Cas got up off the ground and sat next to Dean. Dean had lied. There wasn’t plenty of room for two teenaged boys. There thighs were pressed up next to each other, there was no room to move and the popcorn had to be seated on both of their knees. Secretly neither of them really cared and rather embraced the closeness. Gabriel however was smiling like a maniac.

‘ _Aww aren’t you two just the sweetest couple out.’_ He cooed.

Dean threw a handful of popcorn at Gabriel ‘ _Shut up and start the movie!’_

Gabriel sighed and turned the TV on using the remote. The movie had already been playing while the TV was off and it looked like it was already half way through.

_‘Dude! Is that…….Brokeback Mountain?’_ Dean asked Gabriel in disbelief.

‘ _Oops! Sorry boys! Musta put the wrong DVD in. But we should watch it. You guys might learn a thing or two.’_ Gabriel smirked.

‘ _Whatever Gabriel! Just switch the movie already!’_ Dean yelled.

‘ _Ooh a bit defensive there Dean-o. Isn’t a sign of denial?’_ Gabriel chuckled.

‘ _What is this movie about?’_ Cas asked innocently.

‘ _Don’t worry Cas. We aint watching it.’_ Dean said as he got up and put in Die Hard.

‘ _Now this is a real movie.’_ Dean announced as he sat back down next to Castiel.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the credits were rolling that Dean realised that Cas was asleep. And he wasn’t just asleep but he his head was on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled at his best friend sleeping so peacefully until he was alerted by a clicking sound. Dean remembered that they weren’t alone in the room. Gabriel had his phone out talking photos of the two.

‘ _GABRIEL!’_ Dean whispered harshly, trying not to wake Cas. _‘What are you doing?’_

_‘Just taking some snaps of the happy couple.’_ Gabriel smirked.

‘ _Stop it!’ Dean spat._

_‘Make me Winchester.’_ Gabriel challenged as he continued to take photos, clicking sounds filling the silent room.

Dean deciding that he had enough, carefully moved Cas and got up from the couch.

‘ _Oh shit!’_ Gabriel swore as he ran out of the room with Dean chasing after him.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel woke up he realised that the movie had ended and he was alone in the room. He stretched out on the couch and jumped when he heard his brother screaming ‘ _OKAY. OKAY. ILL DELETE THEM! JUST GET OFF OF ME!’_

Cas followed his brother’s cries and found Dean on top of Gabriel holding his arm behind his back in the middle of the hallway.

‘ _What’s going on?’_ Cas asked rubbing his eyes.

‘ _Nothing just having some fun with your bro here. Aint that right GABRIEL?’_ Dean snicked pulling Gabriel’s arm tighter.

_‘OW! OW! OW!’_ Gabriel whimpered.

Dean let go of the older boy and stood up next to his friend.

‘Cas you should go to bed! You look hell tired.’ Dean suggested.

_‘We haven’t had dinner yet.’_ Castiel yawned.

‘ _Are you kidding me? Gabriel has fed us enough junk food to keep me going for a week!’_ Dean laughed.

‘ _You wanna stay over?’_ Gabriel and Castiel both said at the same time.

‘ _Aww guys. I had no idea you loved me so much.’_ Dean said sarcastically. ‘ _Okay you forced me. Ill crash on the couch.’_

‘ _What! Nah! Cas has a spare mattress under his bed. I’ll help ya set it up. Cas you go get in the shower. You look like shit.’_ Gabriel commented walking toward Cas’s room.

‘Your brother is so kind.’ Dean joked as he started to follow after him leaving Cas to walk to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

There was a lot of stuff on top of the mattress and Dean and Gabriel were trying to relocate all of Castiel’s junk so they could it out. Dean was moving a photo album out from under Castiel’s bed when a photo slipped out and landed on the floor. Gabriel hadn’t noticed and was still trying to locate the mattress underneath Castiel’s hoard of books that had collected under his bed.

Dean bent over and picked the photo up, pausing when his saw what it was of. There were two boys in it. Arms around each other’s shoulders. The one on the right was defiantly Cas. There was no mistaking that messy dark hair and those intense blue eyes. But the other guy Dean didn’t recognise. It wasn’t Michael, Lucifer or Gabriel. But Dean could tell this guy was close to Cas.

‘ _Who’s this with Cas?’_ Dean asked holding up the photo towards Gabriel.

Gabriel turned to see and his everlasting smile slowly disappeared. _‘That’s Cas and Ion.’_

Gabriel’s voice was sad, which totally threw Dean out of sync. ‘ _Who is he?’_ Dean asked carefully.

Gabriel sighed and it looked like he was having a war with himself. Obviously deciding whether to tell Dean or not.

 ‘ _Dean I’m going to tell you something, but only because you’re a good guy and I trust you. Also because Cas is the happiest his been in years because of you. If you fuck this up I will hurt you.’_ Gabriel looked stern and Dean was a little scared at those words. This was serious.

_‘Ion was Castiel’s best friend. Cas adored him. Followed him anywhere and would do anything for him.’_ Gabriel paused and looked Dean up and down definitely comparing him with this Ion dude. 

_‘So what happened?’_ Dean said when Gabriel’s eyes started to make him feel uncomfortable.

‘ _He took Cas down a dark path. Then lied and betrayed him in so many ways. It almost destroyed Cas.’_

_‘How? What did he do?’_ Dean wanted to know more. He knew so little about Castiel’s past.

‘ _Dean. Dean. Dean. I know you care. I know you care a lot about Cas and that’s one of the reasons I like you. But it’s not my place. I can’t. I’ve already crossed the line. You’re gonna have to wait for Cas to open up to you.’_ Gabriel sighed.

_‘Will he ever... Open up to me? He knows so much about me and I know barely anything about the guy. And I know he has his reasons. And I respect that and I don’t want to push him. But. It’s just so hard sometime–‘_  Dean had barely got his last word out when Cas came through the door. 

_‘What’s hard?_ Cas questioned oblivious to the deep and meaningful that was just going on between Dean and his brother.

‘ _Huh? Oh! Making this god damn bed. Seriously Cas. How am I supposed to sleep here when there are books and shit everywhere?!’_ Dean recovered smoothly.

‘ _You could just sleep in Cas’s bed. There’s room for two Y’know.’_ Gabriel said with a smirk as he walked out of the room. ‘ _Have fun boys!’_ He waved.

Both Dean and Cas had gone beetroot red.

_’Gabriel has a point.’_ Castiel said breaking the silence.

‘ _Yeah. I can’t really be bothered making a bed anyway.’_ Dean said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

_‘And it is a king size…..so there will be plenty of room….It’s not like we will be in each other’s space or whatever you claim I do….’_  Cas had started to ramble and it was an indicator that he was nervous. Something Dean found cute.

‘ _Just get in bed Cas. It’s fine, seriously man.’_ Dean said as he pushed Cas toward his bed.

Cas climbed in and Dean walked around the other side and got in also. Both were quiet for a few minutes until Cas broke the slightly awkward silence.

‘ _Dean.’_

_‘_ Yeah Cas.’

_‘The light is still on.’_

_‘Hmm’._

_‘Can you turn it off?’_

_‘What?! No! You do it.’_

_‘But Dean… Your closer.’_ Cas whined using those big blues to his advantages.

_‘Fine! Seriously have you been taking puppy eye lessons from Sammy or something?’_ Dean complained as he got out of the warmth and turned off the light.

_‘Thankyou Dean’._

_‘No problem Cas. But you’re doing it next time.’_ Wait! Did I just say that? Dean thought to himself, thanking god it was dark so Cas couldn’t see how red his face had gotten.

‘ _Hmm.’_ Was all Cas replied half asleep already.

‘ _Night Cas.’_

_‘Goodnight Dean.’_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just want to say im sorry that I haven't posted in ages! Ive beeb super busy with exams and what not. So I made sure I wrote something this week end for ya all. its a bit short but I am gonna try real hard to get more posted by mid week. thanks guys xx :)

Dean woke up half way through the night to Cas’ heavy and laboured breathing. Assuming he was having a bad dream, Dean reached out to try and shake him awake. When Dean made contact with Cas’ skin he recoiled his hand back. Cas’s skin felt like it was on fire. Dean sat up immediately and tried to wake his now shaking friend.

_‘Cas! Cas! Can you hear me?_ ’ Dean asked shaking Cas’s shoulder.

Castiel was unresponsive but continued to shake violently. Dean knew straight away that he had to act fast. Cas was getting worse by the second right in front of him.  He jumped out of the bed and turned on the light. Grabbing his phone, the drink bottle on Castiel’s desk and a random shirt off the floor he started dialling for an ambulance. He put his  phone between his ear and shoulder, and used his and hands to drench the shirt in water and press it to Castiel forehead.

_“911 what is your emergency?”_

_“I need an ambulance. My friends having trouble breathing and his temperature is really high.”_

_“Okay Sir. Where are you?_

**_“_ ** _5109 Kings Mill Rd Lawrence”_

_“There is an ambulance on the way. Is your friend conscious?.”_

Dean hung up. He had been through this before. The operator was only going to try and keep him calm while the ambulance got here. He rang Gabriel straight away while he tried to lift Cas out of the bed. On the third ring Gabriel finally answered.

_“This had better be an emergency Winchester otherwise I’m kicking your ass for waking me up at 2 in the morning.”_ Gabriel threatened through the phone.

“ _Cas is burning up real bad! There’s an ambulance on its way. Get up here now! We have to bring down his temperature.”_ Dean growled as he picked Cas up in the bridal position.

” _Shit!”_ Was all Gabe said as he hung up. Dean had since dropped his phone while carrying Cas out of his room. Dean had almost reached the bathroom when he heard Gabriel running up the stairs.

“ _What happened?!”_ Gabriel yelled running up to Dean who had just walked into the bathroom. “ _I don’t know. I just woke up and he was like this.”_ Dean said has put Cas on the bottom of the shower floor and turned on the cold water.

“ _Dean?”_ Cas whispered. Both Gabriel and Dean whipped their heads to the boy on the floor.

_“Cas? Cas? It’s alright buddy.”_ Dean reassured calmly when he was really internally freaking out.

“ _I’m so cold.”_ Cas whispered still shaking and still breathing wrong. “ _I know buddy. You have a fever. There’s an ambulance on the way.”_

_“I don’t like ambulances.”_ Cas shivered.

Dean’s heart broke at how vulnerable his best friend was. He bent down and sat next to Cas under the water. Dean reached out his hand to Castiel’s forehead and was relieved that his temperature was starting to go down under the cold water, but it was still dangerously high. Dean sat under the freezing water saying reassuring words to his best friend for what felt like hours. It wasn’t until Gabriel had come back into the room with the paramedics that Dean realised Gabriel had even left.

That’s when time sped up. After what felt like 3 seconds Cas was loaded on a stretcher and was in the back of an ambulance on his way to the hospital with Gabriel riding with him.

Right now Dean was frantically drying himself off and trying to warm up again before he got hypothermia. Next he was running around Castiel’s room collecting things to take to the hospital while trying to ring Michael. After ringing Michael twice, Lucifer three times and Anna once, Dean rung Michael one last time.

“ _Dean? What time is it?”_ Michael said groggily _. “What happened?”_ he suddenly said sounding wide awake and alert.

_“It’s Cas. He’s real sick man. I had to call an ambulance. He and Gabriel are on the way to the hospital now. Man you gotta get here quick!”_ Dean was starting to freak out now.

_“What?! I’m catching the next flight out. I’ll call you when I land Dean. Text me when you find out anything”_ Michael said into the phone then hung up.

Dean stood in silence for a few minutes to calm himself down before grabbing the bag of stuff and his keys and walking down stairs and out towards his car.

The road was quiet on the way to the hospital and Dean almost wondered why until he remembered it was 3 in the morning.  He pulled out his phone and messaged Sam to let him know that he wasn’t going to be home in the morning.

**To: Sammy**

**Cas has been rushed to hospital.**

**I’m heading there now.**

**I don’t know when I will be home.**

**Let mom know.**

**Sent: 3.05 am**

Dean chucked his phone on the passenger seat and concentrated back on the road.

 

When Dean got the hospital he found Gabriel by the vending machine next to the front door.

“ _Gabe! What’s going on?”_

Gabriel turned around when he heard Dean voice. Dean took one look at him and felt scared. Gabriel was pale. His eyes were red from crying Dean assumed. He dark bags under his eyes and he looked scared. Really scared.  Gabriel was always the unserious one. The one who joked at everything. He had never seen him like this. Deans heart sunk.

_“How bad is it?”_  Dean asked, but already knew the answer.

_“They think Cas- They think he was poisoned or something. They’re pumping his stomach or something. I don’t know. They don’t know. It’s bad. They don’t think- “ Gabriel_ cut himself off. _“I’ve gotta call the others”_ He said as he started feeling his pockets for his phone.

_“I called Michael. He’s catching the next flight. Where are they anyway?”_ Dean asked as they both walked into the waiting room.

_“Visiting our uncle, a few states over.”_ Gabriel relied softly. Dean nodded in reply and sat down in the seat that was covered in candy wrappers. It was a safe assumption that Gabriel ate an excess amount of candy when he was scared or nervous.

 

Three hours later and Dean was getting restless. He and Gabe had been silent the whole time and neither had heard from anything from doctors. Dean sat up and walked outside and opened his phone to send a new message to Michael saying that they hadn’t heard anything yet.  He was about to turn his phone off and walk back inside when his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID Dean answered it.

_”Sammy?”_

_“Dean. I just read your message. What’s going on? How’s Cas?”_  Dean could tell that Sam was freaking out so he put on his composed big brother act.

_“Sammy. Calm down. The doctors are with him now. They think he was poisoned or something. That’s all I know.”_

_“But poisoned how?”_

_”I don’t know Sam. It could have something he ate, touched or frigging breathed in. I don’t know.”_

“I’ll come by later. Moms baking pie for you all. Dean he will be fine.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said as he hung up on his brother and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised I posed another chapter to make up for the short one I posted yesterday? or the day before? I cant remember anymore. Schools screwing with me too much!
> 
> anyways hope ya all enjoy :P xx

Waiting was the worst thing about hospitals. Not knowing how your loved ones were going. Whether or not they were going to be okay. Dean hated it. It wasn’t the first time he had spent waiting for doctors tell him news but by god he hoped this time wouldn’t be anything like the last time he went through this. About two minutes after Dean sat back down in the waiting room, a doctor came out into the room.

 _”Mr Novak?”_ The doctor asked as he looked around the room.

Gabriel rose out of his seat and walked up to the man. “ _How’s my brother doc?”_ Gabriel asked. Dean listened from the other side of the otherwise quiet room.

“ _Your brother has been stabilised. He has been exposed to a toxin which was extremely lethal. The poisonous substance was in something your brother either ate or drank. We’ve pumped his stomach and have given him an anti-toxin which has prevented the poison to do any further harm. We’re going to have to keep your brother in for a few days at least to run some tests and make sure that the poison is completely out of his system._ The doctor to a deep breath continued. _“Mr Novak the amount of poison that your brother consumed was too much to be ruled as an accident. I suggest that you take this up with the police. Your brother was very lucky. If he hadn’t got here when he did, he’s body would have begun to shut down and chances are he would have died within an hour or two.”_

“ _Shit.”_ Was all Gabriel could reply with. “ _Can I see him?”_

_“Your brother is resting at the moment, but he should wake up within an hour or so. Ill have a nurse fetch you when he wakes.”_

_“Okay thanks Doc.”_ Gabriel thanked as he turned to return to his seat and turned to face Dean.

_“The doctor says he’s gonna be in for a few days. He had a lot of poison in him.”_

_“He’ll be fine. His pretty tough for a little nerdy dude.”_ Dean assured.

Gabriel laughed. _“Yeah he is. I remember when he was about three he broke his arm falling out of a tree. Didn’t even shed a tear.”_

Both Dean and Gabriel smiled at each other until they were interrupted by someone calling their names. Both boys turned their heads to see Michael walking hurriedly in their direction.

“ _Shit Michael! I was gonna pick you up from the airport, but I forgot that my phone was off.”_ Dean apologised.

“ _It’s okay. I caught a taxi. How’s Castiel?”_ Michael asked and Gabriel spent the next five minutes recounting everything that happened in the last few hours.

“ _Where’s Luci and Anna?”_ Gabriel asked.

“ _There was only one available flight so they caught the next one.”_ Michael explained. “ _Can you ring them to let them know about Castiel’s condition? Anna was very distraught and I don’t want them to be kept in the dark.”_ Michael said as he passed his phone to Gabriel.

“Yeah sure. I need some fresh air anyway.” Gabriel sighed as he accepted the phone and headed down the hall toward the doors.

Michael sighed as he sat down in the seat that Gabriel had occupied for the last 3 hours. “ _I knew I shouldn’t have left them alone this weekend.”_  He said to himself angrily.

“ _Hey man. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known something like this was gonna happen.”_ Dean tried to assure. He knew what it was like being a big brother and feeling responsible for every bad thing that ever happen to his baby brother.

“ _Dean. You have no idea. I have to protect them all. Cause if I don’t, things like this happen and they get hurt. If one of them gets killed because I wasn’t there to protect them, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”_

Dean was about to say something in reply when a pretty blonde nurse came up to the boys. “Castiel is awake. You can go see him, but only one at a time.” She warned.

“ _Go ahead man.”_ Dean offered.

“Dean, are you sure?”

“ _He’s your brother. I’ll see him after.”_ Dean urged as he pushed Michael toward the direction of the nurse.

Michael smiled as a thanks and followed the nurse in the direction of the patients rooms while Dean sat back down in his seat and waited for Gabriel to return.

* * *

 

When Gabriel came back he looked more like his trickster self. He was even smiling a tiny bit. _“Dean-o! Where Mikey?”_ He questioned.

“Cas is awake. Nurse said he was allowed to see one person at time.” Dean informed stretching in his chair.

“Really? That’s great! Was the nurse hot?” Gabriel joked as he raised one eye brow. Yep Gabriel was back to his normal self.

”Really dude?” Dean laughed but was interrupted when Michael returned.

“ _Dean. He wants to see you.”_ Michael announced.

“ _What? No, Gabe should go before me.”_ Dean shook his head.

“ _Dean-o if you don’t get in there right now, gonna kick your ass for real.”_ Gabriel threatened fiercely.   

“ _Okay. Okay. I’m going. I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself trying to catch this sweet ass.”_ Dean joked as he walked away from his best friends older brothers.

* * *

 

It took Dean a good five minutes to find Castiel’s room as he had stupidly forgotten to ask Michael before he left. He knew he had found the right room when he saw that mess of dark brown hair.  Dean took a deep breath and walked up to his best friend’s hospital bed.

Castiel was completely pale except for the dark bags under his blue eyes. “Dean.” Cas whispered tiredly.

“Hey Cas. How ya feeling?” Dean asked sympathetically. Castiel gave Dean a dirty look. _“Okay. Okay. Stupid question. Sorry man.”_ Dean apologised as he sat down on the chair next to Castiel’s bed.

“Thankyou Dean.” Castiel said as he looked at Dean with tired eyes. Seeing him like this. So tired and sick made Dean want to kill whoever did this to his best friend.

“ _What for man?”_

_“Saving me. The doctor said if you hadn’t had called the ambulance when you did or brought down my temperature I would have-“_

_“Cas! You’re gonna be fine that’s all that matters.”_ Dean cut off, not wanting to think about the other possibilities that could have happened today.

“ _No. Instead I’m going to die of boredom. All I have in this stupid room is an old boom box. Who even has cassette tapes anymore?”_ Castiel spat harshly. “Dean where are you going?”

“I’m getting you a present from my car. I’ll be right back” Dean answered as he walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

 

When Dean reached the impala he reached for the old shoebox which contained all his classic rock tapes and grabbed one randomly. “ _Well Cas. Looks like you’re gonna be a Metallica fan.”_ Dean said to himself as he read the tape.

When Dean got back to Castiel’s room he be-lined for the boom box in the corner and put the tape in. _“I’m going to bring you a new tape every day and you’re going to enjoy them, relax and get better.”_ Dean said pointing his finger at his friend emphasising his point.

Cas laughed which made Dean feel like the greatest person in the world. He was almost shocked when he started to yawn. But then he remembered he had been awake since like 2 something in the morning. “ _Dean you should go home and get some sleep.”_ Castiel recommended tiredly.

How does he even do that? The dude almost died a few hours ago and he’s too busy caring about my sleep patterns to worry that his in hospital.  Dean thought to himself.

 _“Pfft Yes Mom.”_ Dean joked. “ _Fine. But I will be back later. Maybe tomorrow. With a new tape. Oh and you have to choose a favourite song from that tape and tell me what it is okay?”_ Dean ordered.

“ _Yes Dean.”_ Cas sighed.

“ _Good. Now get some rest. I’ll see you soon.”_

_“Bye Dean.”_

_“See ya Cas”_


	9. Chapter 9

 

The next morning Dean woke up early, keen to visit Cas. When he walked out into the kitchen he was met with the moose of his little brother.

 _‘Dean. Are you going to visit Cas today?’_ Sam asked eating his cereal.

 _‘Yeah I’m just about to head over now. Why you wanna come?’_  Dean yawned as he opened the fridge looking for some juice.

’ _YES!_ Sam almost yelled excitedly as he shoved in the rest of his cereal. ‘ _I’ll be waiting in the impala’_ Sam yelled as he ran out of the room.

Dean just shook his head as he drank his juice and grabbed his keys after leaving a note for his mum to let her know where they were going.

When they both got to the hospital Dean turned off the ignition and turned to his little brother.

‘ _Now Sammy, I gotta warn ya. Cas might be a bit weak. He wasn’t too good yesterday so don’t be all full on nerdy with him. He needs his rest.’_ Dean warned.

‘ _Yes Dean. I’m not five y’know’_ Sam scoffed as he got out of the impala.

Just before they reached Cas’s room, Sam turned and stopped his older brother. ‘ _Actually Dean. Can I have a few moments alone with Cas?’_ He asked.

’Why? _What are you his Boyfriend or something’_ Dean asked frowning.

‘ _No. But he is my friend too and I wanna talk to him about something. That’s all.’_

 _‘Fine. You got five minutes I’m gonna get me some pie from the cafeteria thing down the hall. No nerdy stuff remember?’_ Dean reminded.

‘ _Yes Dean.’_ Sam sighed as he watched his brother turn and walked down the hall.

 

Cas was listening to the tape Dean gave him when there were two knocks at his door.

‘ _Come in.’_ Cas said. He was still a bit tired and a bit weak but he was much better than he was the day before.

When the door opened, Cas was surprised to see young Sam Winchester. He was half expecting one of his siblings or his nurse or doctor or even Dean.

‘ _Sam!’_ Cas smiled as he sat up. ‘ _What are you doing here?’_

 _‘I’ve come see you silly. Don’t worry Deans getting some pie then he will be here.’_ Sam said as he sat down in the chair next to Cas’s bed. That’s when Sam recognised the soft music playing through the boom box next to him.

 _Let my heart go_  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still

‘ _Is that… Metallica Cas?’_ Sam questioned confused. _‘I didn’t know you liked this kind of music.’_

 _‘I don’t. It’s not mine. Dean gave it to me to borrow and made me promise to listen to it.’_ Cas replied smiling.

 _‘Yeah that sounds like Dean.’_ Sam mumbled. _‘Hey Cas. Can I ask you a question?’_

 _‘Of course Sam._ ’ Cas replied turning his full attention to the younger boy.

‘ _Do you like Dean?’_  Sam tried to ask as casually as he could.

‘ _Of course I do. Your brother is a very good friend of mine.’_

 _‘Yeah I know that. But do you like, like him. Like romantically?’_ Sam managed to get out feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 _‘Oh…Um I don’t know Sam. Why… What made you ask?’_ Castiel asked with red cheeks.

‘ _Well I know Dean really cares about you. And I mean really cares about you. And ever since he met you he’s been happier than he has been in a long time. And I think he might like you. Like romantically.’_ Sam said also blushing.

‘Oh. Okay.’ Cas replied just before there was a knock at the door again and Dean walked in.

 _‘Am I interrupting something?’_ Dean said smugly as he walked through the door and closed it behind him

‘ _No! Of course not!’_ Sam said too quickly. _‘I’m just um, going to go for a walk, over at the park. I think. See ya Cas, Get well soon.’_ Sam said as he rushed out of the room.

 _‘Good bye Sam’_ Cas tried to reply, but Sam had already left.

 _‘My god my brother is a freak.’_ Dean sighed as he looked at the door

 _‘He means well.’_ Cas smiled.

There was a comfortable silence between the two which meant the music playing was the only noise in the room.

 _Waiting for the one_  
The day that never comes  
When you stand up and feel the warmth  
But the sun shine never comes  
No, the sun shine never comes

‘ _So you’ve been listening to my tape’_ Dean smiled.

’ _you didn’t really give me a choice’_ Cas replied.

 _‘True. True. So did you choose a favourite yet?’_ Dean asked smirking.

_‘Hmm I don’t know... Heavy rock isn’t usually my thing as you would say, but I appreciated the lyrics and meanings of the songs. I actually could relate to most of the songs. Some were a little confusing at first but when you really listen to them yo-‘_

‘ _Jeeze! I know I said to listen to the, but I didn’t mean you had to do a full essay bout it!’_ Dean laughed. 

_‘Maybe you should listen to them with me?’_ Cas asked hopefully.

 _‘Good thing I bought extra pie then’_ Dean laughed as he sat down.

 _’Hmm the food they have been feeding me taste like crap’_ Cas sighed.

 _‘Well tomorrow I’ll bring you some proper food. How do burgers sound?’_ Dean asked as he started cutting the pie in to pieces with a plastic knife.

 _‘You’re coming back tomorrow?’_ Castiel asked as Dean passes him a slice of apple pie.

 _‘Of course I am! I can’t just leave my best friend to die of boredom in the hospital. Even more now that I know the food aint good and you’re gonna waste away. What kinda friend would that make me?’_ Dean said with a mouth full of pie.

Cas just laughed and Dean instantly felt like the best person in the world.                

‘ _Now what do you like about this song?’_ Dean asked as he turned up the volume a bit.

Drums and guitars started to fill the room followed by James Hetfield’s vocals.  

 _Hey_  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there

 _‘Well the start of the song reminds me of you. Your loyalty to your family and friends and how caring you are.  Just ignore the rest of the song though.’_ Cas said with his blue eyes focusing on Dean and then looking away back to his pie in his lap. Luckily for Dean, because his face had just gone a deep shade of red.

 _Say your prayers little one_  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone  
  
Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes  
  
Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

 _‘This song reminds me of Sammy when he was little. He used to have really bad nightmares about the devil or demons or something like that. He used to come into my room in the middle of the night because he felt safest with me. I told him I’d always protect him, not matter who’s ass I had to kick.’_ Dean laughed at as he said the last bit and Cas smiled.

‘ _He’s lucky to you as a brother.’_ Cas smiled. It was amazing how much he felt so much better and happier when Dean was around.

_So close, no matter how far_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

_‘Hmm. I think this one is my favorite’_ Cas said breaking the silence between them. __  
  
Never opened myself this way

 _‘Yeah? How come?’_ Dean questioned. _  
_ __  
Life is ours, we live it our way

_‘I don’t know.’_

__  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

 _‘What? You’ve given me deep and meaningful to the other songs and this one is your favorite and you don’t even know why?’_ Dean said in disbelief.

 __  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters  
  


 _‘Well maybe I have a reason I just want you to guess it.’_ Cas smirked _  
_ __  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  
  


 _‘_ _Hey. That’s no fair. How am I supposed to do that?’_ Dean protested. __  
So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Cas laughed _. ‘I think it’s perfectly fair. If your game is that I have to listen to these songs and choose my favorite, then my game is that you have to guess why.’_ Castiel summarized.   
__  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  
  


 _‘Fine! Whatever! ‘_ Dean grumbled _‘Ummm. Does it remind you of when you came out of the closet?’_ He joked. __  
Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
  


 _‘I never thought of it like that. Okay you get a point.’_ Cas said seriously.  _‘But that’s not the full reason.’_

 __  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

 _  
_That ass thinks he’s so clever. Well I’m gonna beat this little game and shove it in his fac- Wait! What?!

 _‘YOUR GAY?!’_   Dean blurted a bit too loudly.

‘ _Well I’ve had a boyfriend before but I haven’t actually labeled myself to anything. I’m totally indifferent to sexual orientation. That doesn’t matter right. That I’m…’_ Cas rambled nervously.

 _‘What! Of course not man! You’re still Cas. Don’t matter who you date. Love is love in my book.’_ Dean grinned. Cas is gay. Well not gay but whatever. Oh god. My crush just got larger. Oh god. I have a massive crush on my best friend. My best friend who just told me is kinda gay. Well my best friend that’s had a boyfriend. Wait… had a boyfriend. Jealously suddenly ran through Dean.

 _‘Thankyou Dean. You’re truly a good friend.’_ Cas smiled.

_Never cared for what they say_  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know  
  
So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

 _‘So when can you get out of this hell hole anyway?’_ Dean asked as he threw the rubbish from the pie in the bin.

‘ _The doctor said I might be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. They have to do some tests tomorrow, but I should be able to go home after that.’_ Cas smiled.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Anna and Michael.

 _‘Sorry are we interrupting?’_ Michael apologized as he saw Dean.

 _‘Nah man. I gotta go anyway. Sammy’s probably gotten lost or something. I’ll see you tomorrow Cas.’_ Dean said as he started walking towards the door and past Castiel’s siblings.

 _‘Oh I almost forgot._ ’ Dean spinned around on his feet facing Castiel again. ‘ _I brought you another tape.’_

Cas groaned.  _‘Really Dean?’_

 _‘Yes really. And what are you talking about you loved Metallica and you know it.’_ Dean pointed. ‘ _I’ll see ya tomorrow.’_

 _‘Bye Dean_.’ Cas laughed.

 _‘See around guys’_ Dean nodded at both Anna and Michael as he walked past them and out of Castiel’s room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Got another Chapter for ya'll. Its another short one so im planning to post another in a few days to make it up to you all.   
> As always, Enjoy! :D <3

The next morning Dean decided to visit Cas early before school. He walked pass the waiting room, where this guy was full on staring at him. _What the hell was that guy’s problem?_ Dean thought as he continued up the hall and into Castiel’s room.

Castiel was sitting up in his bed again reading a book. He looked so much healthier and his eyes were so much brighter. Dean smiled as he walked in and sat down.

‘ _Hello Dean.’_ Cas said as he put down the novel.

Dean smiled even more when noticed that his ACDC tape was playing quietly. _‘Hey Cas, How ya feeling?’_

 _‘Great. The doctor says I can definitely go home today.’_ Cas grinned.

‘ _That’s great news Cas!’_ Dean beamed. Finally he could have his friend back good and healthy.  Which the reminded Dean of why his friend was here in the first place.

 _‘Listening to my tape there Cas. Maybe there is hope for you after all.’_ Dean joked with a huge smile.

‘ _I don’t like it as much as the other band, but its…. Okay I suppose. Your music has been my only source of entertainment since I’ve been stuck here. Well that and reading.’_

‘ _Just okay?! Dude ACDC are legends.’_ Dean rolled his eyes at Cas sigh.

‘ _Hey Cas, did they ever find out how this happened to you?’_ Dean asked.

Castiel’s smile faded and his eyes looked away. ‘ _Um…. no… They didn’t.’_ Castiel said unconvincingly.  Dean noticed _. ‘Oh… No idea at all? That’s just friggen annoying!’_

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes, but Dean could have sworn it felt like hours. Cas was hiding something. He could just tell.

‘ _Well I gotta go to school Cas, but I’ll come see ya later yeah? When you get home. Oh and don’t worry, I’ll get your notes from the classes you’ll miss.’_ Dean said as he stood up out of the seat.

‘ _Thankyou Dean. I really appreciate it.’_ Cas said with a sad smile.

‘ _no… problem.’_ Dean said slowly, walking towards the door. ‘ _Cas are you sure you are okay?’_ Dean said turning around at the last minute before reaching the door. 

‘ _I’m fine Dean.’_ Cas smiled again tying to reassure, but Dean knew it was bullshit.

 _‘Okay we’ll I’ll see you after school man.’_ Dean said as we walked out.

_‘Bye Dean.’_

* * *

 

Once Dean was sure Cas wouldn’t be able to see him, he stopped in the hall and shook his head. There was something definitely off with Cas. He wasn’t his self. Well yeah he was in hospital, but the whole poison thing? Something wasn’t right. He could feel in his gut.

Dean walked out to the car park where the impala was parked. He was fiddling with his keys when he noticed that weird guy that was giving him the stink eye earlier in the waiting room. He was on the phone next standing next to a big black car. Like one the rich bad guy always drives in movies. He was arguing on the phone to someone and he was still staring at Dean. He was an average looking guy. Normal height, young maybe twentyish, with dark hair and wearing a hoodie. Dean decided to get the hell out of there before they guy started hitting on him or something.

 

* * *

 

Dean hated school. Without Cas there six hours felt like six years. The worst part was that he had to take notes in class! Notes! And they had to be good ones because Cas needed them to get his nerd on.  This was literally hell. But Dean Winchester was no whiny twelve year old brat, so he decided to suck it up and do the work. He still missed Cas though.

At lunch things were a bit better. The others already knew about what happened to Cas, and Charlie and Jo had even visited him in the hospital the day before.  

 _‘How’s Cas doing?’_ Charlie asked once Dean had sat down at their table.

‘ _Um the doctors said he can go home today.’_ Dean said taking a mouthful of his burger.

‘ _That’s great news!’_ Jo exclaimed smiling.

‘ _Did the Docs find out what happened?’_ Ash asked taking a drink out of his water bottle that was most likely alcohol and not water. Dude was gonna get caught one of these days. All eyes tuned to Dean.

‘ _No, they didn’t.’_ Dean shrugged taking another bite.

 _‘What!? They didn’t?! What if it happens again!? What if someone did this to him!?’_ Charlie panicked.

This caused a panic in Deans head. _What if this does happen again? What if no one is around? What if someone did do this to Cas? What if he dies next time? Oh god no. There’s no way I’m letting that that happen. Not if it’s the last thing I do._

 _‘Why would someone want to hurt Cas? He’s just a normal nerdy kid like us. What kinda threat is he to anyone? He wouldn’t hurt a god damn fly. Hell I’m pretty sure he’s the one that released the frogs that were supposed to be dissected in biology last week.’_ Jo laughed as she chewed on her food.

Dean smiled. Cas was the one that let those slimy things go. He should know. He was the one that picked the lock on the classroom door and kept a look out for teachers. The plan was to grab them, put them in Cas’s school bag and release them out in the garden when no one was looking. Instead one slipped out of Cas’s hands and went on a rampage around the classroom. It was pretty entertaining watching Cas trying to catch a frog that kept jumping away just as he was going to pick it up. The whole thing was supposed to take less than five minutes, but it ended up taking about ten. Luckily there was a fight going on between students down the hall which occupied all the teachers and other students in the area. But it was all worth it to see that huge smile on Cas’s face once they set them free. Dean is pretty sure he kinda started to fall in love a little bit. Wait. What? No.

‘ _Well to tell yall the truth,’_ Ash piped up again. ‘ _We actually don’t know all that much about his past. He could be mafia, an ex con or hell, superman that’s gone to the dark side for all we know.’_  

‘ _Oh please. Cas? Nah he’s probably got a just as boring and normal life just like the rest of us._ ’ Jo dismissed as the bell went for class.

‘ _Oh Dean, I’ve got Cas’s art notes here if you’re going to his place later.’_ Charlie said handing over a couple pieces of paper and a text book.

‘ _Yeah I am. Thanks.’_ Dean smiled as he grabbed the stuff and headed to his next class. Listening to his friends talk about Cas, gave Dean the determination to find out more about his past. Especially about that Ion guy or whatever his name was. By the way Gabe was talking about the guy, it seemed like he and Cas were pretty close. All Dean knew was that he hurt Cas and that set off protectiveness in Dean.  Yeah Dean was going to find out more later tonight.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I had to post this real quick cause I have to go somewhere so if there are any major typos or something let me know so I can fix em up for y'all. :P  
> Sorry it took so long to update.  
> Enjoy xx

Back in Black was playing in the impala as Dean drove to Castiel’s house. He had just made a detour to a diner to grab some burgers and a couple slices of pie for him and Cas. He was only two blocks away from Castiel’s when he realised that the black car behind him had been following him since the diner. Frowning slightly Dean looked in the review mirror and every chance he could to try and see who was following him. Dean decided to turn right at the next turn instead of left which would have taken him to Cas’s. After making the turn, Dean looked back and the car was still behind him. _‘What the..?’_ Dean mumbled to himself. It wasn’t until he made another random turn that he realised that he had seen this car before. It was the same one that the guy at the hospital was next to this morning in the parking lot. Dean couldn’t see who was driving, but he was 100% sure that it was the same car.   _Why is this guy following me?_ Dean thought to himself as he looked at his watch. 5:00pm. Perfect. 5:00pm was peak hour traffic this side of town. All the rich business people were on their way home from work. Dean made a couple quick turns which lead him to one of the busiest road in Lawance. Just as planned, traffic was already heavy. Dean looked in the review mirror once he turned onto the road. The black car had to wait to turn and was now three cars behind Dean. Dean followed the road for a few minutes, before making two quick left turns and going around a small block where he joined the main road again. Dean looked behind him, and the car was no longer there and if his plan worked, Dean would now be a fair way behind it now. After driving straight for a few minutes and making sure no cars were following him, Dean turned off and drove towards Cas’s house.

When he pulled up to Cas’s house, Dean quickly texted his mom, letting her know that he was going to be late home. Dean grabbed the food and Cas’s homework and walked up the drive way. When Dean reached the front door he used his nose to press the doorbell. Normally he would just knock and walk in, but his hands were a little too full and there was no way he would be able to open the door without dropping everything. Damn Cas and his Art projects. Thirty seconds after the bell rang; The door opened revealing a very happy Anna. ‘ _DEAN!’_ She smiled as she attacked him with a hug.

 _‘Hey…Anna’_  Dean said awkwardly as he tried not to drop the objects in his hands.

‘ _Oh! Sorry!’_ She blushed as she let go of Dean and stepped back. ‘ _I just…. Wanted to thank you… for helping Cas.’_ She smiled.

‘ _We’re just lucky someone was at the right place at the right time’_ Dean said modestly

‘ _Well you’re still my hero’_ Anna smiled as she twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger.

 ‘ _Is Cas up in his room?’_ Dean asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It was obvious that Anna still had a crush on Dean and normally Dean wouldn’t mind but lately Dean hadn’t been interested in girls. Hell he hadn’t even been with a girl since……..since he met Cas. Wow. It had really been that long?!

Dean continued to walk through the house, climbing the stairs and headed into Cas’s room. When Dean walked in, Cas was sitting on his bed with is nose in a book. Dean smiled at the typical sight of his friend and smiled even more when he heard the familiar tune of Nothing Else Matters.

 _‘I got you some more books to read nerd.’_ Dean laughed as we walked up to his friends’ bed.

‘ _Dean! Are they my notes? Thank you so much!’_ Cas exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and grabbed the stack of papers and books out of Dean’s hands.

‘ _Well someone’s excited. Geeze if homework was all that you needed to get better, I would have handed you mine days ago.’_ Dean laughed as he sat down on the bed. ‘ _Oh and I bought food and pie.’_

 _’I love how you act as if pie isn’t food and has its own category.’_ Cas sassed not looking up from his text books.

 _‘Yeah well I hate how you would rather look at those boring books than eat pie with me. C’mon you can read them when I leave.’_  Dean whined as he snatched the books out of Castiel’s hands and dropped them on the floor.

‘ _Dean! I’m so behind it’s not even funny!’_ Cas cried looking at the pile of books on the floor.

_‘Dude. You were in hospital from something that was nearly fatal. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be fine. The teachers love you and their going to give you extensions and shit.’_

_‘Fine. What food did you bring?’_ Cas sighed in defeat.

‘ _Your fave dude. Burgers. And my favourite. Pie! Don’t say I don’t treat my friends right!’_ Dean said smugly as he pulled out the wrapped burgers from the plastic bag.

They both sat on opposite ends of Castiel’s bed as they ate. _‘So when are you going to come back to school, cause I’m not gonna lie. It’s been so boring without you. And I need my study buddy.’_

Cas smiled. ‘ _Michael won’t let me go back until next week but it’s nice to know I’m missed.’_

 _‘Oh dude you have no idea.’_ Dean said with a mouthful. ‘ _Nothing exciting has happened, so you haven’t missed anything…. You wanna hear something weird?’_

_‘I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway.’_

_‘There was this car following me today, before on my way here._ ’ Dean said taking another bite.

 _‘Dean, you drive on one of the most travelled roads in this town. Just because the car that behind you is going in the same direction, doesn’t mean its following you._ ’ Cas sighed scrunching up his rubbished.

 _‘Let me finish smart ass. It followed me from the diner, along the main road, around a few blocks I chucked in for fun. Think I’m being paranoid now?_ ’ Dean snapped.

Cas tensed up. ‘ _They followed you from the diner? They followed you here?!_ ’ Cas jumped off the bed and ran to the window, looking down at the street below.

 _‘No I lost them going around the blocks. What’s wrong Cas!?’_ Dean asked worriedly as he joined his friend next to the window.

 _‘This car that was following you. Did you recognise it? Do you know who it was?’_ Cas said quietly. Dean could tell by Cas’s body language that something was defiantly wrong.

_‘Yeah, it was the hospital this morning but I couldn’t see the driver. Cas what’s going on?’_

_‘Shit!’_ Cas turned his back towards Dean. ‘ _They found us.’_

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and spun him around. Castiel’s blue eyes were starting to tear up. _“Cas. What’s going on?’_ Dean said slowly.

 _‘Oh my god They were following you… They know who you are. Dean. I’m so so sorry,’_ Cas apologised tears falling down his cheeks.

Dean pulled his friend in for a hug and Castiel leaned his head on head shoulder which was now becoming soaked in tears as Castiel started to cry heavily. Dean brought one of his hands up to rub Cas’s back. After a minute or two Cas pulled back, eyes red. ‘ _I have to find the others.’_ Cas said suddenly.

 _‘Anna was downstairs when I got here_ ‘Dean grabbed on to Cas’s hand as he turned to go find his sister. _‘Cas. What’s going on? I’m not letting you go anywhere until you give me something man.’_

 _‘Dean. I’m not…not who you think I am. I..I did some bad things, very bad things and saw some stuff I wasn’t supposed to….and because of me, my family and I have been living on the run. And now I’ve dragged you into it and for that I will never forgive myself_.’ More tears started falling down his face and Dean felt sick. He hated seeing Cas like this and whoever was after him was seriously gonna pay for making his friend feel like this.

 _‘C’mon lets go find Michael and the others. We’ll sort all this shit okay Cas. They aren’t gonna touch you. Over my dead body. I’ll kick their ass first._ ’ Dean said sounding confident. Really he was freaking the fuck out, but he was going to help Cas, even if it was the last thing he did.

‘ _Dean. You don’t these people. They will hurt you.’_ Cas replied looking helpless.

 _‘Nah. I’ve taken some pretty big fish before.’_ Dean said smugly. ‘ _Now let’s go find your brothers.’_

And in that moment that Castiel Novak was pretty he had just fallen in love with Dean Winchester.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!!  
> Sorry for the wait and I know its only short but I promise that I will update again in the next few days!  
> Thanks to all who have commented. Those comments motivate me to push aside my school work and to get writing, so comments are good!  
> Hope you enjoy x

It took Dean and Cas about an hour to round all of the Novak’s up for a big family meeting. Michael was at football practice and Luci and Gabe were out shopping. Cas sent out a text to all of them once he had calmed down from his crying and had found Anna who was in her room.

**To: Michael; Gabe; Luci;**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Possible Red Alert. Get home ASAP.**

**Be careful.**

**Cas.**

**Sent: 6:00pm**

Cas stood by the window for half an hour, peeking through a tiny gap between the blinds as he waited for his brothers to return. Dean knew he had to do something to try and stop Cas from worrying so much.

 _“Cas? C’mere man. Your brothers are going to be fine.”_ Dean said as he walked into the room. Cas just continued to stand there with our moving or replying. _“Please Cas.”_ Dean decided to plea softly.

Cas closed his eyes. There is no way he could ignore that voice. Cas sighed as he turned around and walked towards Dean. Dean held his arms out inviting Cas to another hug. Normally Dean Winchester was not such a girly sook, but Cas looked like he really needed one right now. Cas accepted the hug closing his eyes and resting his head on his friends chest, making him feel safe and warm.

Dean wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy and squeezed tight, while his stomach did back flips. _“It’s going to be okay Cas.”_ Dean soothed as he held on to Cas a little bit tighter. They were both enjoying the more than friendly embrace when they Anna walked in the room.

“Are the others back yet- Oh!” Anna cut off once she saw Dean and Cas which caused both boys jumped and brake apart from each other quickly. “Sorry! I-I didn’t know you two…um… I’m... just gonna go.” She said blushing as she turned around and left the room quickly.

Both boys looked away from each other blushing. “I….I think your sister... thinks that we’re...” Dean said slowly

“Yeah… I-I... Yeah.” Cas cut off quickly.

“Well this is officially the most awkward situation I’ve ever been in.” Dean chuckled trying to change the mood.  Cas shook his head smiling slightly and Dean took that as a win.

 About thirty seconds later the front door opened with the loud voice of Gabriel yelling, _“I swear to God Cas, If this emergency  is you flooding  the kitchen while bubbles by over loading the dishwasher with too much washing liquid again, I’m gonna spit chips!”_ There was a sound of someone slapping the back of someone’s head followed by a high pitched _“Ow! Lucifer!”_

 _“Just shut up and get these groceries in the kitchen”_ Lucifer grumbled, pushing Gabriel through the hall.

Cas met Gabriel in the kitchen and hugged him as soon as he saw him. _“Cas! I gotta put these down before I drop them or my fingers fall off.”_ Castiel let go of his older brother and let him place the bags on the bench. _“Now what’s all the fuss-“_ Gabriel cut off once he saw Cas’s red eyes. _“Cas? You’ve been crying. What happened? What did Dean do?”_ Gabriel asked protectively.

 _“Hey!”_ Dean defended as he entered the room.

 _“It’s them Gabe. They found us. I’m so sorry.”_ Castiel started to cry again.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Gabriel asked wrapping his arms around his brother _. “How do you know?”_

_“They- they were following Dean, and they were at the hospital this morning. I saw them this morning.”_

_“Wait...”_ Dean interrupted _. “I didn’t know you saw them too.”_

Gabriel pulled away from Cas to look him the eyes. _“You didn’t tell us.”_ He said slightly angry.

 _“I just... wanted to believe it wasn’t them.”_ Cas said tears streaming again.

“Cas…” Gabriel sighed as he wiped his brother’s tears away. It was then that Michael came home and entered the kitchen along with Lucifer and Ann.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Michael asked demandingly with a protective tone in his voice.

It took a good five minutes for both Dean and Cas to tell the others about the creepy guy at the hospital and the car following Dean this afternoon. “ _You let them follow you here!?”_ Lucifer yelled angrily. It took a few minutes for Dean to assure that he had realised his stalkers and lost them a long time before coming here.

Once the whole story had been told, Michael sent Anna away to her room while Gabriel turned to Cas. “ _You and Dean go into the den while I go and cook us something to eat okay?”_

Cas nodded and turned and walked toward Dean who also turned to walk with Cas into the den. Dean sat down on the couch and extended his arms out. Cas hopped up on the couch and snuggled into Dean, hugging his abdomen. Dean rested his arm around Cas and held him tight.

They both knew that this was nowhere near how ‘just friends’ hugged, but neither of them bothered to care.  Cas needed comforting and there was no way in hell Dean was going to deny him it. They both just sat there curled up on the couch together in silence until Cas fell asleep. Dean smiled when he heard Castiel’s soft snores. He looked around making sure no one was near and leant his head down forward kissing Castiel’s hair. _“It’s gonna be okay Cas,”_ he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!  
> Thanks for your comments. I love hearing from you all :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean sat on the couch thinking as Cas slept curled up to him. Cas was in some serious shit and it really hurt that this could be happening to someone like him. Dean really wanted to know more about these guys who were after his best friend, but if there was one thing he knew about Cas, it was that he would tell him eventually. So Dean just took a couple breaths and looked down at the boy sleeping below. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he held Cas tighter, wanting to protect him from whoever was after him.

After a half an hour of sitting on the couch, Dean decided it was about time he went home. “ _Cas?”_ He whispered shaking his friends shoulder a little. There was no reply except little soft snores. Dean sighed and smiled fondly down at Cas. Of course he had to be dead to the world.  Making quick decision, Dean cautiously moved off the couch. He then carefully lifted Cas up in his arms, bridal style. Dean walked slowly trying to not to wake Cas as he carried him down the hall and up to his bed room. Cas moved around in Deans arms until he was burrowing in closer to Dean. Dean sighed moving his hands to better support Cas, which was quite difficult.  Walking up to Cas’s room, Dean saw Gabriel, just smiled and nodded as he quietly walked past.

When Dean walked into Cas’s room he had to carefully walk across the room to his bed trying not to trip on stacks of books which were lying everywhere. “ _Dammit Cas. You do not make my life easy.”_ Dean whispered fondly as he made his way to the bed and gently laid Cas down.

Dean smiled looking down at his friend sleeping peacefully as he pulled his blankets up to cover him. He froze when he saw Cas move. _“Dean?”_ Cas mumbled, eyes still closed.

“ _Shh... I’m right here, buddy… Go back to sleep.”_ Dean whispered. 

“ _Hmm…”_ Cas replied.

 _“Cas… I’m gonna go home, but I’ll see you tomorrow okay man?”_ Dean promised walking backwards quietly.

 _“Hmm…”_ was the reply again.

Dean smiled turning around to leave, but he stopped when he heard “… _love you.”_

Dean spun around so fast that he almost fell over. He looked over to Cas who was sound asleep.

 _“Cas?”_ He asked quietly, but there was no reply.  Dean’s heart was pounding so hard, that he thought I was going to jump out of his chest and he stomach was filled with butterflies. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Dean thought to himself. He shook his head.

“ _Hearing things Winchester.”_ He mumbled to himself as he shook his head and left the room. When he got to the door he looked back at Cas again. Maybe I wasn’t hearing things? He thought in hope. “ _Love you too Cas.”_ Dean whispered as he very quietly as he closed the door.

Dean stood there for a few moments collecting his thoughts. I just told my best friend that I loved him. Dean thought to himself. It was so easy. He just said it like it was nothing new. Which was when he realised. He’d been in love with Cas and never even knew it. ”Son of a bitch.” Dean sighed in realization. There was a brief second where Dean panicked, but that quickly turned into nothing but joy as he turned away from the door with a smile on his face.

Dean walked back into the kitchen looking for any of Castiel’s siblings. He found Gabriel with his head in the fridge and Michael looking like he was deep in thought at the table. _“I’m gonna take off guys.”_ Dean announced. 

Gabriel pulled his head out of the fridge as Michael said “ _Thankyou Dean. And be careful out there.”_

Dean nodded “ _Yeah, as much as it pains me I’m gonna lock Baby away since they know what she looks like.”_

 _“That’s probably a smart idea. Not only for Castiel’s safety but your own Dean. I don’t think he’d forgive himself if you got hurt.”_ Michael smiled sadly.

Dean nodded and went to turn to leave, but he stopped half way through. “ _He’s gonna be okay isn’t he? I mean, I don’t know exactly what’s going on, or what these guys want, but... someone can catch these guys right?”_ Dean asked trying to be hopeful.

Michael smiled sadly. “ _I hope so Dean. I really do.”_

Dean nodded and waved goodbye to Gabriel as he turned and left.

When Dean got into the impala he just sat for a minute to collect his thoughts again. Not only did he just discover that he is in love with his best friend, who he has been crushing on since he met him, but said best friend was being stalked or something a rather by potentially a mob or mafia or something. _”Shit”_ Dean sighed as he put his key in and started the car.

Dean was more aware of the cars around him on the way home, looking for anyone that could be following him. It was harder since it was dark, so he decided to go on a random route home. The last thing he needed was for these wackos to follow him home too. After being sure that he wasn’t being followed, Dean drove down his street and into his garage. He killed the engine and got out locking the impala. “ _Sorry Baby, you gotta sit here for a while._ ” Dean said patting the bonnet. “ _Won’t be too long”_ He said as he turned around groaning as he felt a sharp pain in his head as his vision turned to black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so so so sorry! I didnt mean to make you all wait so long. Im so so sorry. It wont ever happen again. Ive had a massive few months but its no excuse! I hope you can all forgive me! xx

The first thing Cas did when he woke up the next day was searching for Dean in his large bed. His eyes opened once he realised he was alone. Castiel suddenly felt stupid for assuming that Dean would have stayed in his bed.   _Bed… weren’t we on the couch?_  Cas thought to himself.  He shrugged before smiling at the thought of Dean carrying him up to his room. For all he knew, one of his brothers could have moved him up here, but was more fond at the idea of being in Deans arms.

Since Dean was nowhere to be found in his room, Cas decided to find his phone to text him.

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**Did you get home okay last night?**

**Sent: 11.32 am**

* * *

 

Cas waited a few minutes in bed for a reply. _Maybe he’s still asleep._ He thought to himself positively.  After a few more minutes of waiting, Cas decided to get out of bed and take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

Relaxing was the opposite of what happened. Instead Castiel was left alone with nothing better to do than think. _Maybe his phones flat? Or he really is still asleep. Dean never sleeps in late though. Maybe he doesn’t want to be involved with this. Maybe he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore. He was fine last night though. Supportive…. Maybe something happened to him? No…. I’m sure his fine…_

Cas checked his phone again as soon as he got out of the shower. He hadn’t even grabbed a towel yet when he looked for a new message that wasn’t there.    _Maybe he forgot to press send again?_ He suggested to himself. Dean had a habit of doing that has had discovered, so Cas sent another message to make sure.

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**Are you still asleep? Message me when you wake up.**

**Sent 11.59 am**

* * *

 

An hour later and Cas was feeling sick in his stomach. His brothers were in the kitchen working out what there next moves were going to be. Cas avoided going into the room until his phone went flat from checking it so often. He knew his charger was next to the microwave so he quietly walked in during an argument between Luci and Michael. They both went quiet instantly when they saw how pale Cas looked.

 _‘Castiel? Brother are you okay?’_ Lucifer asked frowning over at him.

 _‘Dean…’_ Cas mumbled. _‘He’s… not awake.’_

 _‘What do you mean?’_ Michael asked standing up and carefully walking over to his youngest brother.

 _‘He hasn’t replied to me.’_ Cas said voice wobbling.

Michael and Lucifer looked at each other.

 _‘When was the last time you spoke?’_ Michael asked softly looking down at Castiel.

‘ _Last night… on the couch’._ Cas whispered still looking down at his now charging phone, hoping it would light up.

 _‘Have you tried ringing him?’_ Lucifer asked. _’Maybe if he’s asleep… he’ll wake up?’_

Cas nodded at the idea as he picked up his phone and pressed call on Dean’s contact.  He brought the phone up to his ear and listened as it rang once, twice… five times... Cas let out a sigh of relief when he heard Deans voice on the other end. _‘Hello, this is Dean. Leave your name and number and I’ll call you back.’_  

Cas pressed the end call button and tried again, hanging up when he heard the start of Dean’s message again.  Castiel pulled his phone charger out of the power point and walked up to his room ignoring his brothers as they tried to talk to him.

He plugged his phone back into the power and crawled back into his too big bed. Putting the phone back up to his ear, Cas called Deans number again.  He pressed redial about six times before messaging him again.

* * *

 

**To: Dean**

**Please pick up.**

**Sent: 1.26 pm**

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later Cas was ringing Dean’s number again with no luck. After another four rings Cas decided not to hang up at the _‘Hello, this is Dean.’_ Instead he waited for the beep and left a message.

_‘Dean? Its Cas... I don’t know why you’re not picking up or answering my messages. Maybe you’re ignoring them. Maybe you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I wouldn’t blame you if that was the case... but…’_

Cas was cut off by another beep, ending the recording. He instantly redialled and waited for the beep again.

_‘Just let me know that you’re okay please? Call me… or just send me a message. Please Dean. I need to know that you’re okay. It means so much to me. You mean so much to me.’_

Cas hanged up and waited for a message. It never came.

An hour later Cas called Deans number again. He jumped when someone picked up on the other end.

 _‘Cas?’_ A voice that wasn’t Dean asked.

‘ _Sam!’_ Cas said with a bit of relief.

‘ _Where’s my brother?’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome :)
> 
> Thanks guys :)


End file.
